Nacida para romper la maldicion
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: DESPUES DE NEWMOON, sin contar eclipse y amanecer. Kathie, la hija de Bella y Edward se enfrentara a un amor mucho más peligroso: Vampiro y Licantropo.
1. Noticia con consecuencia

Bien, no me resisti y aqui tiene, mi primer fic de twilight

debo decir que este fic me base DESPUES de leer Luna nueva y Eclipse, así que olvidense de todo lo que paso en esos libros en este fic por favor, ojala sea de su agrado y le den una oportunidad.

Twilight, New Moon, Eclipce y Amanecer no me pertenece, ni siquiera sus personajes, sino a Meyer-sama

**Nacida para romper la maldición.**

**Capitulo 1: Noticia con consecuencias.**

Había sido un día duro para la joven de nombre Kathie, primero la escuela, luego sus clases extra de piano y guitarra, después, fue a sus clases de baile y de ballet y para finalizar, sus tres horas de trabajo como vendedora de una boutique, por suerte allí solo trabajaba los miércoles y los fines de semana.

Kathie se dirigía a su casa a pie, no le gustaba usar un vehiculo, a pesar de ya contar con uno, un jeep gris de marca KIA, tomaba la caminata en la ciudad como un buen calentamiento, pero en las noches, cuando tenía un día duro como ahora, generalmente llamaba a u taxi o a su madre, pero esta ocasión, quiso caminar, quiso demorarse porque su sexto sentido le decía que era lo mejor, que cada caminata la ayudaría a prepararse con lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa.

No le preocupaba la peligrosidad de las calles, a diferencia de su madre, no nació con la torpeza o la mala suerte por así decirlo, así que uso esa oportunidad para aprender karate y judo, en ambos era cinta negra, incluso había ganado trofeos y medallas, y aun que no lo quería admitir, debía darle gracias a sus habilidades a esa persona…

A su padre.

Hizo un gesto de rabia al pensar en el, incluso se revolvió su cabellera castaña y ondulado, otra cosa que saco de él y que le llegaba a la cintura, fueron años y mucho esfuerzo de cuidado, pero tuvieron sus frutos, logro obtenerlo hasta esa altura. Sus ojos, los sacó de su madre, café como el pelaje de un lobo, incluso eran intimidantes como uno cuando se enfurecía, sacando sus colmillos.

Finalmente estaba ante su casa, las luces apagadas, de seguro su madre seguía afuera, escribiendo un reporte oficial o sobre alguna idea que a su imaginación se le ocurría, o también, podría ser que regreso tan cansada que se acostó en el sofá. Tenía miedo de abrir la puerta, de nuevo sus emociones, sus sentidos de alertas que odiaba le advertía que si entraba, su vida cambiaría, pero tenía que entrar, tenía…que romper su barrera de alerta. Finalmente abrió la puerta, aún algo arrepentida y prendió las luces del comedor.

-¿Estas en casa mamá? – Fue lo que libero de sus labios mientras caminaba por el silencioso lugar.

Descubrió que no se encontraba por ninguna parte, por lo que no tardo en sospechar en la segunda opción, es decir, que aún no regresaba. Se dirigió a la cocina, encendió las luces y comenzó a preparar la cena, sin dejar de tener ese extraño presentimiento, sentía que cuando se cruzara con su madre, su vida cambiaría y por una razón, tendría algo que ver con esa persona…

-Dios, tengo que dejar de pensar así, no va a pasar absolutamente nada – Golpeando el lava plato con un cucharón – Así que tranquila.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y sus nervios volvieron de golpe, incluso su corazón latía con frenesí. Dio media vuelta y corrió para encontrarse nada menos con su madre. La miro fijamente, larga cabellera roja, un rojo oscuro y unos ojos café como las de ella, su piel era blanca y vestía como un campesino, con su larga camisa a cuadrados y sus anchos jeans gastados.

-Buenas noches Kathie – Saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Fuiste así al trabajo? – Alzando una ceja, definitivamente su madre no tenía remedio.

-No, termine temprano. Me cambie y fui a ver al médico – Dejando su bolso en la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Oh, es verdad, te has sentido mal desde hace unos días… ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Eso…No importa ahora, importa ahora que tendremos que hacer cambios en nuestras vidas, tendremos que mudarnos.

-¿Mudarnos? ¿Por cuánto? ¿A dónde?

-Se que te es difícil, que aquí tienes todo lo que querías, incluso tus oportunidades para cumplir tus sueños, pero… - Se interrumpe con un suspiro, lo que diría a continuación causaría un enfrentamiento – Tendremos que mudarnos, por tiempo indefinido a Forks.

Eso le cayó como un balde agua fría, dejar Los Ángeles, su ciudad de nacimiento, el lugar que la vio crecer, que a ayudo a convertirse en lo que es, en ser una hermosa mujer con talentos y con el sueño de ser una cantante… ¡Por Forks!

Si, claro, ahí tenía a su abuelo materno, quien lo quería demasiado, y su otra familia, sus abuelos, sus tíos, sus primos llamados Peter y Melody, pero había un problema, un detalle enorme, el verdadero motivo del por que no quería poner ahí un pie…

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Me rehusó a estar en el mismo lugar que mi padre!

-¡Kathie, debes entenderlo por favor!

-¡De seguro es un truco tuyo y de la tía para juntarnos como el año pasado!

-¡No es eso! – La toma de los hombros y la obliga a que se vean – Debo ir, me han recomendado a tu abuelo para mi tratamiento, no hay otro que puede ayudarme, especialmente porque me lo hace barato.

-¿Tan grave es?

-Me temo que si – Acariciándole los cabellos – Solo un año, si en un año las cosas siguen igual, te daré la libertad de seguir conmigo o irte, te lo prometo, pero en estos momentos te quiero a mi lado.

-Ja, al final terminaste siendo igual a tu madre.

-Me temo que si… por favor.

-Está bien… aguantaré, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-En una semana.

-La cena esta en la mesa – Caminando hacía su cuarto –Mañana no iré a clases.

-¿Ya comiste? – No hubo respuesta, eso significaba un no rotundo. Lanzo un suspiro y camino hacía la cocina, viendo la comida ya preparada.

-Cada día que pasa, me siento más vieja…Tú estas igual, ¿no? – Viendo la luna llena, llevándose por los recuerdos.

* * *

Kathie prendió su laptop y encendió el reproductor, el volumen estaba casi en lo máximo, no le importaba si los vecinos se quejaban, era la única forma de poder calmar su ira. No podía ser egoísta, tenía que aguantar su odio, tenía que comportarse, todo esto es por su madre, por su salud. Se arrastraba en su cama como un gato, sigiloso, llegando a una mesita de luz que estaba en el lado derecho y lo abrió, sacando la única cosa que estaba en el interior: Una foto.

La llevo a su pecho, sin atreverse a ver la imagen, siempre era igual, no podía verla hasta que estuviese completamente calmada. Finalmente revelando una imagen en que salía ella de niña, calculaba unos 5 años, sentada en el regazo de su madre, quien le sonreía a la pequeña, ignoraba la cámara y al lado derecho se encontraba un joven de 17 años, 6 años menor que esa mujer de la foto. La gente normal, ingenua, creería que era una mujer con sus dos hijos y que el padre tomaba la foto, o una madre soltera que aparte de cuidar de su pequeña, cuidaba a su sobrino o la mujer y ese joven eran hermanos, únicos familiares…

Cualquier cosa podría pasar por sus mentes…

Pero ninguna es verdad…

Esa niña es la hija, Kathie Swam.

Esa mujer es su madre, Isabella "Bella" Swam.

Ese adolescente es su **padre,** Edward Cullen.

Las orillas de la fotos tenía varios cortes, del tamaño de una uña, ya que muchas veces trato de romper esa foto, pero no podía, su consciencia fastidiosa se lo impedía, o tal vez su propia alma, un rincón que aún quería creer, que aún quería a ese hombre…Pero no podía, no podía confiar en él, en amarlo, o respetarlo, porque lo **Odiaba.**

Así es, lo odiaba, jamás le perdonaría el daño que le hizo a su madre, la forma en como rompió su promesa y huyo, la abandonó por segunda y última vez, última porque desde que su padre, Edward Cullen huyo para no cumplir su promesa de transformarla, pescó sus cosas y se fue a estudiar a Los Ángeles, diciéndole al resto de la familia de que le dijesen a Edward que no quería verlo más.

Y así fue, pero solo duro dos meses.

* * *

Isabella Swam, o mejor conocida como Bella, era una mujer hermosa, madre soltera y miembro de la jefatura de policía, aunque también escribía cuentos para niños gracias a sus estudios de Literatura en la Universidad. Debía confesar que ni ella se esperaba ser policía por su torpeza o debilidad en los deportes, o por el hecho de "traer mala suerte".

Arrugo la frente al pensar en esas últimas palabras, recordando al vampiro que siempre le decía eso, que siempre debía estar a su lado para protegerla de esa mala suerte…

Paso una mano por su rostro.

Debía dejar de pensar así, en una posibilidad de volver, no importa si es siglos mayor que ella, él seguía siendo un adolescente de 17 años para la vista de los demás y para ella. Además…todo esto es por su culpa, él rompió su promesa, pensar en sus palabras de protección le hacía recordar también su abandono, su abandono por el miedo, por el arrepentimiento, de transformarla.

Llevo sus manos al cuello, sacando un collar de plata en donde colgaba lo que parecía ser un anillo, el mismo que le dio Edward hace muchos años, el anillo de compromiso, se había ido de su lado sin poder devolvérselo y cuando lo iba a hacer, él lo rechazo, rogando que se lo quedase, como recuerdo del amor que se tuvieron en el pasado…

¿En verdad ese amor murió? A estas alturas de la vida no lo podía decir con certeza, solo sabía que nunca más podía volver a su lado.

Pensar que estuvo bien en su nueva vida hasta que le llevo aquella noticia, esa noticia que cambio más su vida, la causa de verlo nuevamente.

_Era alrededor de Noviembre cuando la joven se sentía mal, tenía mareos y vomitaba todo lo que le daban. Programo una hora con el médico para después de sus clases de la universidad. Termino a las cinco y media y tenía media hora para ir, como era cerca y ya no usaba su viejo auto, corrió hasta su destino._

_Ahí fue recibido por una secretaria rubia, de bonitos y pequeños ojos verdes, vestía una blusa con escote para revelar un poco sus pechos y una falda hasta las rodillas. Con una sonrisa, le pidió que tomase asiento mientras esperase su turno. Las sillas en verdad eran pequeños sillones individuales de piel y de color azul claro, de seguro el doctor ganaba bien en su trabajo, fue lo que pensó mientras tomaba una de las revistas, contemplando unos momentos la portada para leer los artículos que había en la esquinas y luego hojeaba las hojas hasta que finalmente oyó su nombre._

_La persona que la llamaba era masculina, el doctor, un hombre que de seguro estaba cerca de los cuarenta, serio en su trabajo, usaba jeans y zapatillas, nada de bata blanco, sino fuese porque no tiene barba, su color de cabello era negro y no usaba un bastón, juraba que podía asegurar que era un familiar de House, su doctor favorito de la televisión y de muchas chicas más que les llamaba la atención los hombres que rompen las reglas sin arrepentimiento con tal de conseguir lo que quieren._

_Entraron a su consulta, pequeña, pero lujosa, sin rodeos, le ordeno a que se sentase en la camilla. Le estuvo haciendo unos chequeos en silencio como si no valiese la pena y eso no hacía más que aumentara el silencioso comentario de Bella de relacionarlo con aquel loco doctor de la televisión._

_-Ahora te llevare al salón de los scanner – Dijo sin rodeos, apartándose de ella y caminando hacía la puerta – Apresura que no tengo todo el día._

_-Si House 2 – Susurro la pelirroja con una traviesa sonrisa, en momentos así, extrañaba a Alice, su cómplice en esas bromitas._

_Sintió que caminaban por todo el hospital, con sus vueltas, subidas en elevador, como todo un laberinto, por unos momentos creyó que el doctor jugaba con ella, tal vez oyó su "House 2" y se estaba vengando, pero no le resulto molesto, sino gracioso. Llegaron y sin siquiera molestarse con lo que encontraría, el doctor abrió la puerta, encontrándose al encargado jugando las cartas, incluso este se sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió, intentando ocultar su medio de entretenimiento, pero se desparramaron por todos lados._

_-Deja tus juegos de pobre fracasado y escanea a la chica._

_-¿Qué tipo de scanner?_

_-Escanéale el vientre…Y encuentra a una prostituta los viernes para que hagas algo útil en vez de jugar solitario._

_-Deja de meterte en la vida de otro Harold._

_Después de varios minutos, alrededor de media hora, el doctor de nombre Harold acababa de entregarle finalmente los papeles a Bella, las respuestas de su mal estado._

_-Felicidades señorita._

_-¿Felicidades? – Confundida por sus palabras, curiosa por saber el significado, abrió el sobre sin más, leyendo el contenido de forma acelerada, incluso se saltaba algunas letras. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro, como también su boca, no podía hablar, ni pensar porque su mente solo se repetía una palabra – E-Esto es… ¿Embarazada?_

_-Así es. Embarazada – De entre sus cosas saco una corneta y la uso para soplarla, como si estuviese en una fiesta que en su oficina de trabajo_

_**Embarazada…Embarazada de Edward**_

_Esos fueron sus pensamientos, paso una mano por su frente, quería alejarse y ahora le traían algo de él un bebé de él, tarde o temprano, conociendo las habilidades de Alice, se enteraría y vendría a buscarla inmediatamente, porque por nada del mundo creyó que él no sabía donde estaba, no era tonta, tal vez no se hablaban, pero podía meter sus manos al fuego de que él todo este tiempo sabía donde vivía, sus rutinas, todo._

_Salio de ese hospital, caminaba por las oscuras calles de Los Ángeles, suspirando de vez en cuando, imaginándose una escena con sus padres, de seguro Charlie diría un par de cosas sobre la inocencia de su hija, pescaría su escopeta e iría a buscar a Edward cielo, mar y tierra, en cada rincón con tal de atraparlo y matarlo. Por una razón, de su madre solo podía esperar un desmayo y lanzando miles de preguntas confusas, resolvería unas, pero a ellas se les saldría mil más por cada respuesta._

_Saludo a la casera con una sonrisa, en aquellos años, ella vivía en un departamento pequeño, pero acogedor, conocía a todos los pensionistas y se llevaban muy bien, siempre contaban del otro, especialmente de la casera, que con su corazón de oro, siempre trataba de ayudarlos y los conocía muy bien, como si sus hijos se tratasen. Subía las escaleras con lentitud, no había elevador ya que solo eran dos pisos, parecía cansada, no quería saber nada más, no quería más sorpresa, solo quería estar sola para pensar sobre su nuevo giro, que hacer ahora en adelante ahora que en su interior esperaba el hijo (o hija) de un vampiro, ahora que pensaba en ellos, ¿Cómo saldría?_

_Estaba decidido, apenas abriera las puertas de su cuarto, se iría a tomar un baño y luego a dormir, sin comer, no tenía ánimos de nada más._

_-Dije que no quería más sorpresas – Se quejo una vez dentro de su pequeña casa._

_-¡Bella! – Alice se puso de pie y con sus ágiles movimientos de bailarina, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por el cuello._

_-Sospecho que esto es tú culpa Alice._

_¿De qué tenía Alice la culpa? Tal como ella lo sospecho, ella se termino enterando gracias a sus habilidades y ahora tomo el primer avión para verla…Ah, pero no sola, claro que no, se trajo una carga consigo, seis cargas y entre ellos…_

_Edward Cullen._

-¡Mamá! – Un grito y un jalón en su hombro derecho saco a Bella de sus pensamientos.

-Kathie…Lo siento, estaba pensando, ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Dónde viviremos? Se supone que el abuelo vendió su casa y se fue a vivir con Billy.

-Pues ahí te diste la respuesta, viviremos con Charlie, Billy, Jacob y su hijo Jackson.

-¡¿Con Jacob?! – Emocionada, otro punto bueno, él era muy cercano para ella, era cierto que cuando era muy pequeña, tuvo ese típico romance que se tenía, ahora lo quería como un padre, mejor él que el suyo - ¿Jackson?

-Es el hijo de Jacob, sino me equivoco, es dos años mayor que tú.

-Me parece que lo conozco, ¿No es ese pequeño niño que fue a mi cumpleaños número seis? – Memorizando.

-Así es, el mismo. Ya lo conocerás – Se oyó un sonido – Mas te vale que comas algo.

-S-Si… - Susurro con las mejillas coloradas a causa de la vergüenza.

-Me iré a dormir, estoy muerta – Besando su frente – Por favor descansa, ¿Quieres que te ayuden en tus cosas?

-No es necesario, pienso hacerlo sola, comenzando con salirme de la escuela.

-Sigues enojado.

-Al contrario, estoy feliz, viviré en un lugar donde casi siempre llueve, con más posibilidades de enfermarme, no hay que olvidar mi alergia al polen… ¡Ah! Y tendré que ver muy seguido a mi padre – Sonríe – Ya no puedo esperar.

-Compra a otra con ese sarcasmo – Suspirando.

-Descuida, no me gusta, lo odio y todo, pero aguantaré porque esto es importante para ti, porque si te mueres o algo así, te golpearía.

Bella sonrió ante sus palabras, aunque dentro de esa sonrisa estaba la tristeza, tenía que ocultarle por un poco de tiempo lo que tenía, hasta que su ex suegro le dijese la gravedad del asunto. Acerco su mano a la mejilla de la chica, sorprendiéndola por sus caricias – Siempre que estemos juntas, todo saldrá bien – Le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Oyeron un sonido, alguien golpeaba un cristal, técnicamente la ventana. Uno se asustaría pensando que era un delincuente o algo parecido, pero ellas simplemente no le dieron importancia, es más, Kathie caminaba hacía donde provenía el sonido, la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta de la cocina y sin arrepentimiento, la abrió.

-Buenas noches Gustav – Dijeron madre e hija a la vez.

-Hola Kathie, lamento no pasar por la ventana, pero tenías el seguro puesto…Ah, buenas noches señora Swam, ¿Trabajo duro?

-Se podría decir – Sonríe – Me iré a dormir, buenas noches Gustav y saluda a tu madre por mí – Pidió para luego retirarse.

-Tienes la cara de "Odio a mi padre" – Dijo el recién llegado, una vez que Bella se fue.

-Mi madre nos llevará a ambas a Forks.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estarás en el mismo lugar que tu padre?! – Exclamo, viendo como se preparaba su cena.

Gustav Ventury era el vecino de Kathie por casi diez años y su amigo más cercano, ambos tienen la misma edad, 16 años y es el único que conoce su secreto, su secreto "anormal", aunque hay una historia de cómo paso, porque no se entero con rosas…o salir ileso. Era boxeador y le enseño un poco a Kathie, también tocaba el piano y le gustaba cocinar. Su cabello lo tenía ondulado, corto al nivel de sus orejas y de color castaño claro, sus ojos eran azules claros y su piel blanca era como la seda, no solo por el color, sino por la textura, su cuello siempre era cubierto por algo, hoy, tenía un pañuelo negro, pareciese que ocultase algo y ellos eran los único que sabían la verdad, ellos y Bella.

-Lo se, raro – Sentándose – Pero mi madre tiene que ir y no la dejare sola… por lo menos en un año.

-No aguantaras, con suerte mantienes una cena con él…los cinco minutos de una cena.

-Tengo que hacerlo, por mi madre – Vuelve a revolverse el cabello con los dedos de su mano derecha por la frustración – Por lo menos no estaremos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, o ahí me muero, me encierro por el resto del año.

-¿Qué todos te desagradan?

-No todos, quiero a mis primos, tíos y abuelos…Mi problema es **él.**

-Pero él te ha ayudado mucho, ¿No? Vas a un buen colegio gracias a él. También…

-Lo se, lo se…Le agradezco ese gesto, ¿Sabes? Pero no todo se debe en dinero, es decir…traiciono la confianza de mi madre…Y se molesto mucho al saber que yo nacería, ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso? Necesitará más que su dinero para ganarse mi confianza – Come un pedazo de su cena al finalizar, luego toma de un vaso de jugo.

-¿Y qué harás? – Se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, sirviéndose también de su jugo – Porque dudo que vayas a despertar Ya Sabes Que y lo cases.

-Como si eso funcionaria, en primer lugar, es inesperado, y en segundo, no funcionaría mis ataques contra él – Golpeándolo con el tenedor – Una idea más inteligente por favor.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece esta oportunidad para conocerlo mejor?

-¿Conocerlo? – Deteniendo la trayectoria de su tenedor a su boca.

-Tú sabes poco…más bien, MUY poco de tu padre, ¿Por que no tratas de conocerlo? Incluso podrías llegar a saber la verdad.

-No… ¿Y si termino desilusionándome? Ya lo he hecho mucho en estos años.

-Nunca lo sabrás sino lo intentas, ambos sabemos que no puedes seguir así.

-Oh claro que si y mira lo bien que he salido.

-Kathie Swam – Regaño cruzándose de brazos, arqueando una ceja molesto.

-Rayos, odio cuando me hacen eso. No lo haré.

-¿Acaso no puedes?

-No – Admitió al fin – Lo he intentado antes, pero no puedo salir de mi monosílabo, ni paro de pensar en lo que hizo, piensa como me siento.

-De acuerdo, cambiemos de tema un poco, te iras, ¿Qué harás con las clases y los demás?

-De los otros, tendré que escribir un testamento porque de seguro me matarán, especialmente María, ya que tendré que dejar las audiciones para Odette.

-Eso no lo negare… ¿La escuela?

-Mañana iré por mis papeles, entre más pronto prepare todo, mejor.

-Pareces una niña emocionada por salir.

-¿Quién esta emocionada? Es solo que estuvo reflexionando en mi cuarto…No le digas a mamá, pero me he sentido rara últimamente…No es "eso" – Agrego al ver que iba a hablar. Se quedo en silencio para reflexionar lo que iba a decir, era simple, pero a la vez confuso, notaba la preocupación en su mirada – Siento que mi madre y yo ya nos estamos seguras aquí.

-¿Insinúas que hay personas que las espían?

-O vampiros – Tomando de su jugo – No estoy segura, esto ocurrió después de la última vez que me paso "eso".

-Entiendo, crees que las dos estarán segura con más vampiros cerca, tu familia.

-Si y No, solo ella, yo no quiero que me anden cuidando.

-No digas tonterías, ¿Has peleado con un vampiro una vez? Te recuerdo que eres Mestiza y no puedes controlar Ya Sabes Que.

-¡Ya entendí! Ya entendí…Cada día parezco más humana – Murmuro, viendo su reflejo en el jugo, lucía pensativa.

-Y lo eres…solo con unos defectos. Oye, ¿Y si esos vampiros son los italianos que me contaste? Los que querían que tu madre se transformase.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos sorprendida, recordó lo que su tía Alice le confeso, que ellos les había dado dos opciones, matar a Isabella o hacerla del clan, porque no podían dejar a una humana con conocimiento sobre ellos, y por supuesto, que tenían un gran interés en ella, porque al parecer, su madre era inmune a los poderes de los vampiros.

-Eso…podría ser… -Lucía asustada, realmente preocupada.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aca abajo, es porque me dieron una oportunidad ^^

espero que haya sido de su agrado

y por favor, dejen un review


	2. Poniendo un pie en el infierno

Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion, para los que no dejan review, pero si lo leyeron pa darme una oportunidad, les doy las gracias y para los que lo leyeron y dejaron comment, mas gracias les doy n.n XD

Disfruten de la conti y como ya saben, Edward, Bella y todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen a mi, sino a meyer, solo me pertenece la trama de este fi y los personajes que he inventado.

por cierto, la semana pasada termine eclipse...wiii!!! XD

**Capitulo 2: Poniendo un pie en el infierno.**

-Te mataré.

Kathie arqueo una ceja al oír esas palabras, para luego lanzar un suspiro, tal como lo pensó, su amiga Maria no tomaría para nada bien el hecho de que se iría a Forks en plenas audiciones para la obra de Odette.

-Si te vas, tendrá que ser esa odiosa de Patricia quien tome tu lugar.

-Eso no pasará si tú ensayas Maria, eres también buena, mejor que la bruja del tutú. Entiéndeme que esta decisión no es mía, sino de mi madre, ella tiene que ir por un tratamiento médico y yo debo ir con ella.

-¿Puedo golpearte por lo menos?

-No – Cruzándose de brazos – Mejor dedícate a entrenar.

Maria Daniels lanzó un suspiro, entendía a su amiga, pero no podía evitar la ira que sentía por esa tonta idea de irse en un momento así, cuando más la necesitaba. Paso su mano por su largo cabello negro, una cascada nocturna gracias a su liso extremo que le llegaba a los codos, resplandeciente como sus hermosos ojos azules, oscuros como el mar, podían ser pacíficos o peligrosos, como ahora, estaban ahogando a Kathie con la mirada y para contrastar con aquel mar, la arena era su piel bronceada. Vestía una calza negra, una pollera blanca y sus zapatillas de ballet.

-Vamos – Dijo la castaña – Ya hable con Madam Fernanda, aun me quedan seis días y si no me equivoco, las audiciones serán oficiales en cuatro días.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te entrenaré en esos cuatro días para que seas Odette, a cambio pido que sigas entrenando y no pierdas habilidad ¿Trato?

-Trato – Con una sonrisa, ambas estrecharon sus manos. El mar volvió a la calma.

La escuela de danza de Madam Fernanda, le hicieron una despedida pequeña a la muchacha, diciendo lo mucho que la extrañarían, por supuesto, tanto Maria como Kathie, y algunas otras, sabían que Patricia mentía, que la deseaba muerta si fuese necesario.

Después de todo eso, ambas amigas salieron, ahora, Kathie solo tenía que preocuparse en empacar y organizar su vuelo con su madre. Pensaba llevar su jeep, después de todo, era ideal para conducirlo en aquellos caminos húmedos y con tierra, aunque temía llamar la atención, con un vehiculo demasiado "lujoso" y no quería dar el aire de "Diva de Los Angeles" Nunca fue lo suyo presumir, a lo mejor debería vender el jeep y comprar un vehículo más sencillo…Lo discutiría con Bella después.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? – Sugirió la pelinegra con una sonrisa cuando pasaron cerca de una heladería.

-Que alivio, ya se te paso el enojo.

-No puedo enojarme por siempre – Sonriendo – Además, algo me dice que en Forks, encontrarás a alguien especial.

-No otra vez, te lo he dicho, no me interesa tener una relación y lo único que tendré allá será dolor de cabeza.

-Oh si, tu padre, ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal?

-Simplemente no nos llevamos bien y le hizo daño a mi madre y no puedo perdonarlo… _ni perdonarle lo que me hizo_ – Agrego en sus pensamientos, viéndose las manos, estar atrapada en dos mundos.

Una descarga invadió todo su cuerpo y violentamente se volteo, llamando la curiosidad de su amiga, sentía miedo, confusión y lo más importante, se sentía observaba, de nuevo la invadía esos sentimientos. No había duda de que hay "Algo" que la perseguía…y a su madre. Sacó rápidamente su móvil.

-¿A quien vas a llamar? – Pregunto Maria, notando la preocupación de la chica, el sudor deslizándose por su frente y pasando por su mejilla, todo a causa de los nervios.

-A mi madre – Fue todo lo que dijo, oyendo el tortuoso y lento tono, rogando que la contestará. Suspiro aliviada al oír su voz - ¿Dónde estas? ¿En la jefatura? Esta bien, yo iré para allá, estaré en menos de cinco minutos – Cuelga.

-¿Estas loca Kathie? La jefatura de policía esta a media hora.

-Entonces será mejor que me apresure, ¿no? – Sonriendo – Lo siento Maria, el helado será para la otra ocasión – y se aparta corriendo, ignorándola.

Mientras corría hacía un callejón oscuro, se llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca, haciéndose un corte con sus dientes, saboreando su propia sangre humana, la dominante, y en ese momento, sus ojos cambiaron a un color dorado, peligrosos como los de un león. Se estaba acercando a la pared, pero no disminuyo velocidad, al contrario, la aumento como un puma y de un impulso pequeño, dio un enorme salto que la hizo caer sobre el techo de aquel edificio.

No se detuvo para experimentar ese sentimiento, no tenía mucho tiempo en ese estado ya que solo tomo una gota. Su velocidad aumentaba más, casi haciéndose invisible, saltando edificio tras edificio, pero para su mala suerte, en una caída se paso y ahora sus pies quedaron marcados como cuando posas tus manos en un molde de plásticina o en el cemento fresco. No se detuvo a contemplar el desastre y siguió con su carrera contra el tiempo, sabiendo que si salía en las noticias, su madre la regañaría. Al final, dio otro salto, pero no había edificio. No le importo, se dejo caer como un sigiloso gato al suelo y de pie.

-Hola mamá – Le dijo detrás.

-¡Ah! – Bella se giro sobresaltada, viendo a su hija con una sonrisa, con un pequeño corte en su dedo y con una respiración agitada – Niña desobediente.

-Lo siento, pero estaba al otro extremo y tenía que llegar contigo.

-Te oíste preocupada en tu llamada y tú pequeña aventura me confirma que algo anda mal, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, simplemente quería ir contigo al súper…y comprar chocolates – Sonríe.

-Sabes que para eso nos pudimos juntar en el supermercado.

-Si, pero aún así, llegarías antes que yo y elegirías los que no me gustan.

-Kathie Swan – Regaño su madre, cruzándose de brazos – No es de ti usar tus dones, los odias.

-Eso no significa que no los pueda usar para salvar mis refinados gustos culinarios. Anda, vamos más rápido – Jalándola.

* * *

Era de noche, con su pijama puesto, estaba de rodillas en la cama y sus manos sostenía su móvil, sus ojos estaban pegados a este, estaba debatiéndose en hacer o no la llamada.

Lanzó un grito de desesperación y se dejo caer tendida en su cama para cubrirse luego con una de sus almohadas – No puedo hacerlo, ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – Exclamaba, sin dejar de estar cubierta por la oscuridad de su almohada.

Se sobresalta cuando oye sonar a su móvil, se incorpora de golpe y como si estuviese ciega, buscaba el objeto con ambas manos, tratando de que una sea la afortunada de atraparlo. Una vez en sus manos, leyó quien era el remitente y lanzó un bufido, para luego contestar.

-Algo me decía que querías hablar conmigo.

-De nuevo viste el futuro…tía Alice – Tendiéndose nuevamente en la cama, lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre sobrina querida?

-Primero, debes jurar que esta conversación no pase a oídos de nadie, ni a tu hija, o tu sobrino, tío Emmet…

-Lo se, lo se… Y no te preocupes, ya logre dominar mi mente para que tu padre no oiga ni un silbido.

-Bien, últimamente…mi madre y yo hemos sido vigiladas, sospecho que por vampiros, pero no estoy muy segura.

-Espera un momento, voy a cerrar la puerta – Solo paso un segundo – Listo, ¿Cómo esta eso?

-En las últimas semanas he sentido que me seguían, que pasaban mirando la casa por largas horas y se que también pasan por el lugar de trabajo de mamá, olí a vampiro hoy cuando la fui a buscar.

-Despertaste de nuevo tus poderes – No pudo evitar sonreír, su sobrina siempre decía que le fastidiaba, pero si que le sacaba de problemas.

-Tenía miedo de que algo le pasará, ¿De acuerdo? – Se justificó – Creo…que podrían ser esos vampiros de que me hablaste la última vez, los Vulturis.

De nuevo silencio, era algo tortuoso para la chica, pensó que a lo mejor usaba sus habilidades para saber que ocurría – Kathie, vienen a Forks en unos seis días, ¿Cierto?

-¿Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes?

-Bien, iré para allá por un par de días para investigar, no le digas a Bella, y a los demás les diré que iré a Argentina.

-Entonces seré la única que sabrá que andarás de espía.

-Al menos que le diga a Edward – Sugirió en un tono divertido.

-No gracias – Molesta, entendiendo sus intenciones – Saluda al abuelo.

-Lo haré, nos vemos – Y se oye un pito largo, había colgado.

-¡Kathie, a comer! – Fue el grito de Bella.

* * *

Alice dejo su móvil sobre una mesa de luz con una sonrisa en sus labios, en algunas cosas, Kathie era ingenua, pero no podía culparla, el pasado de sus padres, la afecto mucho, mas su situación, por el hecho de estar atrapada en dos mundos, no era humana (por muy que esa sangre era la dominante), y tampoco era un vampiro, sino una mestiza, un ser que debía ambular por ambos mundos, en el de la luz y el de la oscuridad.

Lanzo un suspiro y salio de su cuarto, desde su punto de vista, podía ver en el primer piso como una muchacha que aparentaba físicamente un par de centímetro menor que ella y de color pelinaranja oscuro, piel blanca y ojos verdes, perseguía a un joven que parecía de la estatura de Emmet, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

-Peter, no le quites las cosas a Melody – Pidió su tía, viendo como él se divertía.

-Pero tía Alice, ella me ha robado mi directorio.

-Yo no tengo tu estúpida agenda de conquista – Reprocho la joven, dándole una patada. Lo curiosos de esa patada fue que lo había mandado a volar, estrellándose en la pared y cayendo de golpe sobre una mesa de madera, haciéndose añicos – Oh, oh – Murmuro la chica arrepentida, preocupada más por el desastre que el estado de su primo.

-Hey, arruinaste mi camisa favorita – Se quejo el muchacho, poniéndose de pie como si nada a pesar de los cortes, que eran leves.

-Devuélveme mi anillo de diamantes, lo usaré hoy.

-¿Para que? ¿Quieres llamar la atención de ese tal Zack?

-Por lo menos no me ando fijando en todas las chicas que tengan pechos y caderas. O cambiando de novia tres veces en una semana.

-Ni siquiera son novias, son unas lindas doncellas que solo quieren sentir placer.

-Eres un enfermo sexual.

-Peter, Melody, dejen de causar destrozos en la casa por favor – Se apareció Carlisle, con su cabello rubio y mirada pasiva, aunque sus ojos se veían un poco serios, notorio de su enojo por el desorden.

-Lo sentimos – Dijeron, lanzando un suspiro de derrota.

-Peter, devuélvele lo que tomaste, Rosalie es la que tiene tu agenda.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo en el momento que lanzaba el anillo - ¡Mamá! – Corriendo a una gran velocidad que no era humana.

-Al fin – Feliz de tener su anillo en sus manos nuevamente, se lo coloco, maravillándose con el brillo que destellaba gracias al sol – Es hermoso.

-No tan rápido Melody – Esme se hizo presente – Después de clases, tú y Peter limpiaran lo que causaron – Ve a Alice – Es tu hija, deberías hacer algo.

-Lo siento mamá, aún soy joven para saber sobre niños, por eso eres mi guía y modelo a seguir – Se disculpo la chica, bajando las escaleras con rapidez y elegancia.

-Solo buscas excusas por ser la consentida – Fue lo que oyeron.

Edward se hizo presente, con el mismo cabello corto y ondulado, brillando de color castaño claro y sus ojos seguían siendo profundos y oscuros como la noche y su piel, seguía muy blanca, más que la nieve. Vestía unos pantalones de tela de color negro, como la chaqueta delgada que tenía desabrochada, mostrando una pollera blanca, ajustada al cuerpo.

-Y como siempre, mi tío hace una entrada que pareciese ser modelo profesional de una revista de ropa interior – Murmuro Melody – Lo que se perdió Bella, aunque claro, la culpa es tuya tío Edward – Ataco con voz de malicia.

-Ya es suficiente Melody, ve a clases – Fue el comentario de Alice, apuntando la puerta de salida.

-Esta bien – Suspirando resignada, pero no tardo en recuperar su sonrisa de hace unos momentos – ¡Hoy hay examen de historia Peter! – Grito en el momento que se dirigía a la salida, no iría en auto, usaría sus pies.

-¡¿Qué?! – De un gran salto, el muchacho bajo al primer piso - ¡Quería saltarme la clase de hoy! – Siguiéndola.

-Escuche tu móvil – Murmuro Edward.

-Era Kathie – Confeso –Quería preguntarme como estaría el clima cuando ella y Bella vengan, para usar la ropa adecuada – Mintió con inocencia.

El vampiro la observo fijamente, tratando de saber más, pero era imposible, ya no podía meterse en aquella mente al menos que ella lo quisiera, así que suspiro derrotado y optó por creerle.

* * *

-Hoy es mi último día.

Fue el susurro de Kathie al estar frente a su escuela. Se la quedo observando por minutos, queriendo recordar cada detalle de ese lugar, como un amigo que no verá nunca más. Ve como los estudiantes se saludaban, caminaban y reían, vio a los maestros, regañando o apartados de todo lo que había a su alrededor, el jardín, los árboles, los autos en el estacionamiento, etc.

Lanzo un suspiro, ya había grabado todo en su mente y siguió su curso hacía el interior, los días pasaban y mañana tendría que ir al infierno, a Forks, a estar rodeada de humanos…y de vampiros.

Aunque ahora también lo estaba, y no se refería a esos vampiros italianos de nombre Vulturis, sino…

-Sal de tu escondite tía Alice.

-Eres aburrida, se supone que estoy de incógnito.

-Ve a hacerlo con mamá, ella lo necesita más que yo – Dándole la espalda.

-Anda, déjame estar aquí unos minutos, siempre quise estar en tu escuela – Ambas entraron.

La adivina llamaba la atención en los estudiantes y maestros, pero no por andar con Kathie como tía y sobrina, ya que más que eso, parecían hermanas o primas, o simplemente amigas. Simplemente llamaba la atención por sus delicados movimientos y su belleza sobrehumana, por eso el suspiro de Kathie.

-Por eso no me gustan los viajes familiares – Suspiro, viendo con mala cara a su tía.

-No te preocupes, como habrás notado, he llevado aquí 3 días, en una hora parte mi vuelo de vuelta a Forks.

-Pues largo o lo perderás.

-Kathie, ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando?

-Con una loca fanática de los Ferrari – Se atrevió a decir, ganándose una risa por parte de su tía.

-¿Señora Cullen? – Oyeron una sorprendida voz.

-¡Gustav, tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo va tu cuello? – Saludo con una sonrisa – Me alegro que disminuya los dolores.

-¿Qué hace tu tía aquí? – Le susurro a su amiga.

-In fraganti – Fue su respuesta, lanzando un suspiro – Y con un vuelo de vuelta en 55 minutos – Viendo el reloj.

-Los muchachos esperan. No pueden verla – Dijo preocupado.

-Aw, ¿Por qué no puedo ver a tus amigos?

-¿Cómo explicaré el hecho de tu palidez, tu apariencia y la luz que saldrá de tu piel si te expones al sol?

-Buen punto…El sol saldrá en unos minutos…Será mejor que me oculte en mi amado Ferrari nuevo – Susurro con una sonrisa – Nos vemos después de tus clases.

-Como dijo papá un día: Te puedes proteger de todo, menos de Alice – Susurro.

-Creo que ese viaje te va a afectar mucho…y eso que aún no partes.

-No fastidies – Golpeándolo en el hombro.

Abrió su casillero, ya estaba completamente vació, día tras día, después de la noticia, iba sacando cosas de allí, quedando ahora solo un espejo. Se miro fijamente en él, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden, notó que tenía que arreglarse el labio, así que se paso un brillo suave, casi invisible, pero ayudaba a que su boca tentase más a ser probados.

-Listo – Pesca el espejo, lo guarda en su bolso y cierra. Definitivamente, tenía comportamientos diferentes a su madre – Vamos con los demás.

-Por cierto, Derek se hizo al final el piercing.

-¿Dónde? – Alarmada.

-En la ceja derecha – Señalando dicha parte del cuerpo – Se puso una pequeña calavera.

-Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero bueno, veamos primero como le queda.

Caminaron entre el mar de estudiantes, de vez en cuando, Kathie devolvía los saludos que le mandaban, tanto hombres como mujeres, después de todo, era popular en la escuela, la más codiciada entre los hombres, envidiable entre las mujeres, otras deseaban ser como ella, también era la favorita de la mayoría de los maestros por su papel de buena alumna, siendo la más adecuada para ser presidente de la clase.

-Lastima que no podrás ser nuestra presidenta.

-Como si lo quisiera, tengo la agenda llena.

-¿Cómo será las cosas allá?

-No lo se, ni me interesa, solo estaré un año, un año y volveré. Mi único consuelo es que Maria gano el papel y Patricia se hundió en el infierno.

-Al menos que te enamores.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que oíste, al menos que te enamores. De seguro, si llegas a enamorarte en Forks, no querrás irte – Sonríe.

-No vuelvas a repetirlo, no quiero que invoques a los demonios.

-Sería divertido verte enamorada.

-NO-LO-RE-PI-TAS –Deletreo tratando de calmarse – Jamás me veré en papel de enamorada, ya conoces mis modelos: Mis padres.

-Nunca se sabe que pasará en el futuro – Dijo con una traviesa sonrisa, en el momento que abría la puerta.

-Al menos que tengas una tía que lo lea – Dijo en tono de burla, siguiéndolo, entrando a un pequeño cuarto de música casi vació, ya que ya estaban tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre.

Aquel hombre era Derek, Derek Lohan, de 17 años. Su cabello lizo le rebasaba los hombros, por eso lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo y destellaba de un profundo color negro, su piel era blanca, demasiado, incluso podían apostar que podía competir con la piel de un vampiro y sus ojos eran de café oscuro, como el chocolate. Esta con Kathie en las clases de karate, también es un gran violinista y bajista. Usaba unos jeans viejos de color azul claro, una remera negra y un chaleco que también parecía viejo, como sino lo hubiese ni lavado en días.

Una de las chicas, era nada menos que Maria, quien tenía su cabello recogido en un tomate. Vestía una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color rojo, con un pequeño corte para que se revelase un poco sus piernas, cubiertas por unas medias transparentes y usaba unos zapatos también rojos, una boina negra y una chomba blanca.

La otra muchacha tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes intensos, protegidos por unas redondas gafas, su piel era de porcelana, confeccionado por un escultor italiano y su cabello que brillaba como el oro, estaba a nivel de su mentón y lo tenía ondulado. Kathie, desde la conoció, siempre pensó que Lizzie Montez era una muñeca en tamaño real, una obra de arte digna de un museo. Aquella muñeca usaba un vestido largo de color verde, para que combinase con sus ojos y un chaleco café claro.

-Buenos días Kathie – Saludo Lizzie con una sonrisa, resaltando más aquella obra.

-Buenos días Lizzie – Ve a Derek – Pareces un vago pordiosero, ¿Acaso volviste a tomar anoche y tomaste lo primero que encontraste?

-Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo – Fue su defensa.

-Oh, tonterías – Se quejo, sentándose en una silla.

-¿Te iras esta noche? – Pregunto Maria.

-Sí, idea loca de mi madre, pero no importa, así será divertido, andar en la noche como los vampiros – Se bufo.

-Si, que irónico – Gustav fue el único de sus amigos que no se rió por su comentario.

-Finalmente te quitas esas cosas raras del cuello Gustav – Felicito Derek – Pero a cambio, usas un parche.

-Me corte – fue su justificación, como ese día era acalorado, no quería usar algo que le diese calor, así que simplemente uso una gruesa venda cuadrada.

-Te vamos a echar de menos – Aseguro Lizzie, abrazándola – Te escribiré.

-Te enviaremos unas cartas largas por e-mail, incluso con fotos – Aseguro Maria con una sonrisa.

Kathie sonrió, para luego ver el reloj…Y su tía se había ido al fin – Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a clases.

-Podemos ir después a Karaoke – Sugirió Derek mientras caminaban.

-No es una mala idea – Susurro Lizzie, con una sonrisa de emoción con solo imaginarse a ella y a sus amigos juntos cantando y haciendo locuras.

-Una excelente despedida – Acepto Maria.

-Me apunto – Kathie sonrió gustosa.

* * *

Era de noche, la medianoche para ser exacto y aún quedaba de trayectoria. Kathie se cubría con una manta gruesa en ese friolento avión para su opinión, a pesar del sueño, no podía dormir, claro que no le dirigía la vista, ni la palabra a su madre, quien estaba despierta, viendo unas anotaciones.

-Dentro de poco llegaremos – Susurro Bella.

-Debiste dormir un poco, has estado más ocupada que yo.

-No importa – Sonríe – Dormiré cuando lleguemos, después de todo, no haré nada por el día – De nuevo hubo silencio – Kathie, ¿Sigues molesta por lo de venir?

-Dejarme traer el jeep lo recompensa mamá – Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ya puedo ver las luces del aeropuerto.

El corazón de Kathie se encogió, había mentido, es decir, ya lo había aceptada, estaba resignada y ahora le daba lo mismo estar allí o no, pero no estaba preparada aún en el hecho de estar en la misma ciudad…o pueblo más bien, que su padre, incluso tenía que idear ideas del por que se conocen, ya que como explicar que tu padre es un año mayor que ella, de forma física, ya que sabemos que él tiene más de cien años. Incluso ya había hecho una lista de ideas, y no encontraba ninguna buena.

-Creo que la idea de primos es la única que se me ocurre – Suspiro – Bueno, menos en tío Emmet y tía Rosalie, a ellos puedo decir que son mis tíos.

-Generalmente debería quejarme, pero tienes razón, no puedes decir que tu padre es un joven de 17 años, pero no creo que sea necesario.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Porque es profesor en la escuela en donde íbamos – Explico con una sonrisa – Se andaba aburriendo, así que estudio para profesor en matemáticas y da clases.

-Oh genial, y es la única escuela que hay.

-Al menos que quieras ir a la escuela de la Reserva.

-¿Hay otra? – Pregunto sin comprender.

-Sí, pero ahí van los descendientes de los quileutes, como Jacob. De seguro Jackson esta ahí también.

-Quiero ir allá – Dijo firme, ocasionando que su madre abriese sus ojos.

-No te dejarán entrar, al menos que alguien te ayude.

-Simplemente se lo pido al tío Jacob, no me puede decir que no.

-No creo que encajes bien allí, es más, nadie te aceptara.

-Como si eso me interesará, no quiero ir a la misma escuela que mi padre, ya es suficiente el hecho de que estemos en el mismo pueblo.

Bella lanzo un suspiro, ya estaba claro que esta chica no entendería, cuando algo se le quedaba pegado en la cabeza, no había nada que le cambiase la idea, era realmente terca y, quisiese o no, era algo que su hija heredó de ella misma, la misma terquedad que sacaba de casillas al vampiro Edward, y la misma terquedad que a él le gustaba mucho, la pregunta sería, ¿Habría alguien que le gustase la terquedad de Kathie?

Los pasajeros comenzaban a estirarse y a levantarse con pereza, finalmente habían llegado a su destino y estaban muertos de sueño, entre ellos la joven Kathie, tal vez, debió escuchar a su madre y haber dormido un poco, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta y pronto estaría en una cama.

-¿Tenemos que esperar a que saquen el jeep? – Pregunto a su madre entre bostezos profundos.

-Sí, lo sacaran al final, cuando saquen todas las maletas, yo esperaré, tú puedes ir por nuestras cosas.

-Esta bien, pero iré por un carrito, estoy demasiado cansada como para cargar cosas.

-Te dije que durmieras – Sonriendo, veía como su hija se alejaba.

-¡Lo se! – Exclamo molesta, como todos los hijos, odiaba cuando sus padres le decían "Te lo dije".

Un poco adormilada, caminaba hacía aquellas maquinas donde se deslizaban las maletas, esperando que sus dueños fuesen por ellas. Bostezando, esperaba ver señales de vida de las suyas y de su madre, con un carro de maletas en su mano izquierda, hasta que distinguió una maleta de carrito de color rojo intenso con un parche de una banda japonesa llamada X-Japan.

-Esa es mía – Dijo feliz de ver de nuevo a su pequeño. Su mano se iba acercando más al objeto para tomarlo, pero una rápida mano masculina le gano - ¡Hey, esa es…! – Se interrumpe al ver quien fue, la sorpresa invadió su rostro - ¿Peter?

* * *

gracias por llegar nuevamente hasta aqui

un review por favooor


	3. Ladrones Nocturnos

**Capitulo 3: Ladrones Nocturnos.**

-¿Peter? – La sorpresa le arrebato el sueño al ver a su primo allí mismo, jamás se lo esperaba, después de todo, él la odiaba por negar su sangre de vampiro, siendo otra inmunda humana que sería una victima de ellos, de los vampiros europeos.

-Hola vampiro de tercera – Fue su saludo, dejando la maleta en el carro después de examinarlo – Sigues impregnando el olor de humana, que asco.

-Tú sigues siendo un estúpido rebelde que desobedece las normas.

-Bueno, desde que probé la sangre humana, se que es mucho mejor que la de los animales – Pasando la lengua por sus labios – Es una lastima que tenga que hacerlo fuera de este pueblucho.

-¿El tío Emmet y la tía Rosalie te obligaron a venir?

-Así es, antes de que se vayan a mezclarse con el sucio aroma de licántropos, quisieron venir a verlas, yo prefiero quedarme en la casa.

-¿Licántropos? – Confundida, sabía que los había en la reserva, pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el sitio donde viviría?

-Olvídalo, como siempre, no sabes nada…O decidieron no decirte nada.

-Dime entonces.

-¿Y meterme en problemas? No, gracias.

Como detestaba esa actitud de su primo, le repugnaba, incluso no le sorprendería si le daba la espalda y le atraviesa el pecho con su mano – Por cierto, tal vez sea una humana, pero por lo menos, yo si duermo – Tocándole las ojeras – Te recomiendo un corrector.

-Estúpida – Apartando su mano – Ahí vienen más maletas de ustedes.

Una tercera persona se apareció de la nada, tomando el resto de las maletas en un rápido movimiento, claro que nadie noto su velocidad – Listo, buenas noches Kathie.

-Melody, no hagas esas cosas – Bajándola de la máquina, _ligera como pluma, como siempre_, fueron sus pensamientos.

-Te echábamos de menos, Peter también – Le aseguro.

-¿En serio? – Giro su rostro para ver al muchacho, quien solo le obsequiaba su espalda.

-No pongas palabras que no son ciertas Melody, la detesto – Comenzando a caminar.

-No le hagas caso – Susurro Melody a su prima con una sonrisa, ella llevaba el carrito para que su prima no hiciese esfuerzo por su cansancio.

-Nunca lo hago, nunca escucho a idiotas – Caminando con una sonrisa porque sabía que él la oía con ayuda de sus fino sentido de la audición.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando llego a una conclusión, si "ellos" quisieron venir a verlas y trajeron a Peter a la esfuerza, significaba solo una cosa: Con "ellos" se refería a los Cullen completos, y al decir "completos", incluía también a…

Se detuvo, llamando la atención de su prima.

¿Apenas llegaba y ya tenía que verlo?

-¿No quieres ver al tío Edward?

-No – Negando con la cabeza – Pero no puedo huir siempre, además, hacerlo sería actuar como una cobarde – Suspiro.

Siguieron con su recorrido, ignorando la masa de personas que se preparaba para regresar a sus casas o tomar el siguiente avión que los sacaría de allí. Kathie tenía que regresar sus pasos, a donde había dejado a su madre, pero sus primos le dijeron que debían salir afuera porque allí se encontraban los demás, y no se equivocaron, allí estaba su madre, al lado del jeep de la muchacha y al lado de ese vehículo, estaba dos Ferrari en los que de seguro habían ido los Cullen por completo.

Los podía ver, a sus abuelos Carlisle y Esme, amables y joviales como siempre, su tío Emmet, musculoso y alegre, incluso ya oía su potente risa, acompañado de su tía Rosalie, hermosa, rubia provocativa y por supuesto, de la mano con él, demostrando que se seguían amando. Su tío Jasper, seguía rígido como un soldado, pero ya se le veía un poco flexible, al parecer, ya comenzó a acostumbrarse a ser un "vegetariano" y era abrazado por su tía Alice, jovial y emocionada como siempre, feliz de ver de nuevo a su madre, quien le devolvía las sonrisas y con…_**él**_ a su lado.

Si, entre Bella y Emmet estaba esa persona, su padre, Edward Cullen, el motivo por el que nunca quiere pisar ese pueblo, se había entrenado mucho mentalmente, pero aún no podía, le seguía desagradando un poco, aún sabiendo las cosas buenas que hizo por ella, se vería tal vez como una malagradecida, pero no podía evitarlo, era una reacción que había nacido en ella y no quería desaparecer, le impedía demostrar que en verdad le estaba un poco agradecida por lo que hacía por ella y su madre.

Suspiro hondo, debía derrotar un poco esa barrera, su madre se lo pidió durante el vuelo, así que lo haría, por ella.

-Encontramos a la bruja – El "lindo" comentario de su "amable" primo saco a Kathie de sus pensamientos, arqueando una ceja.

-Que coincidencia – Dijo – Yo me pille a Cerberos, pero es mas lindo en los libros que en persona – Contraataco.

-¡Cerberos, Cerberos! – Grito Melody emocionada, corriendo a los brazos de sus padres.

-Me alegra tanto verte Kathie – Esme se acerco a su nieta para abrazarla – Como has crecido, luces hermosa, igual a tu madre.

-Eso significa que tendré licántropos y vampiros detrás de mí – Ironizo.

-Eso no fue gracioso – Fue la queja de Bella.

-¡Ven a darle un abrazo a tu tío! – No espero a que ella se acercase, Emmet se acerco y la abrazo, alzándola del suelo y girando con ella.

-Tío…voy a morir…

-Suéltala Emmet, le romperás las costillas – Dijo Rosalie, viendo como la obedecía.

-Después de todo, es una frágil **humana** – Le recordó su hijo con burla.

-Peter, no seas grosero – Pidió su abuelo, acercándose a Kathie – Te ves cansada Kathie, el vuelo debió ser cansado.

-Ni que lo digas abuelo, me alegra verte…y cada día más joven – Elogio. De acuerdo, lo admitía, su favorito era su abuelo, sus abuelos paternos, siempre cuidándola.

-De seguro no encontrarás a otro abuelo joven – Dijo Alice divertida.

-Me alegra ver que luces saludable Kathie, ¿Ningún accidente? – Pregunto Jasper.

-No, ninguno tío, todo en orden y gracias – Sonriendo, sabía lo que le dificultaba a su tío conversar con gente muy abiertamente.

-Kathie – La voz de su madre la hizo reaccionar, recordar sus palabras.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro y finalmente volteo para verla, solo para encontrar sus ojos con los de sus padres, ambos pares iguales, la misma forma, pero distintos colores, solo saco de él su cabello que ahora se movía un poco por el viento. Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada salía de su boca, la barrera seguía imponiéndose con orgullo, dificultándole decir un simple "hola", como una tonta, solo pudo agachar su cabeza.

-Hola…_papá_ – Saludo al fin, dios que difícil era decir esa última palabra de cuatro letras cuando estaba frente a él. Se sentía tensa, rígida como un pedazo de madera, como su tío Jasper.

-¿Cómo has estado Kathie? ¿Te ha tratado bien tu vida en Los Ángeles?

-Si, me ha tratado bien…estoy estupenda – Seguía con la cabeza gacha, se sentía ridícula, pero la única forma de hablarle como su madre le pidió era de aquella forma: No verlo a los ojos.

-Eso me alegra – El corazón de Kathie latió cuando oyó esas palabras, aún no comprendía el por qué la trataba así de amable cuando ella era fría con él – Espero que te guste tu nueva vida en Forks.

-Sí…hay se verá – De nuevo hablando en monosílabo.

-Lo mejor será que dejemos que Bella y Kathie se vayan, de seguro están cansadas y querrán dormir – Hablo Carlisle, tratando de socorrer a su nieta. Kathie agradeció su amabilidad internamente.

-¿Tan pronto? – Se quejo Melody – Quiero estar más tiempo con Kathie.

-Ya lo tendrás cuando se inscriba en la escuela – Fue el frío comentario de Peter, estaba ansioso por subirse al auto e irse.

-No quiero ir allá, quiero ir a la escuela de la Reserva – Dijo decidida y desinteresada, como lo más normal del mundo.

Le llamo la atención que sus parientes de piel blanca la mirasen sorprendida, para luego verse entre ellos. Peter soltó una queja de "va a oler todos los días de forma asquerosa", ganándose un puñetazo por parte de su prima Melody, pero lo que más llamo su curiosidad fue que su padre mirase a su madre con un poco de molestia, buscando las respuestas, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros en un suspiro y murmuro algo así como "ella es terca como yo, no quiere cambiar de idea".

-Hey, no actúen como sino estuviese aquí – Se quejo la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos, hizo un gesto de molestia que era idéntica a la de Edward hace unos minutos.

-Kathie, no vas a encajar ahí.

-Como si a mí me importase los pensamientos de la gente, si me traen, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es que acepten donde yo quiera estar – Punto a favor.

-Mejor pensemos en eso después, vamos a casa de Billy, que Charlie debe estar como loco esperando – Dijo Bella para calmar la atmósfera – Gracias por subir las maletas Emmet, vamos Kathie.

-Es mi jeep, ¿Por qué debes conducir tú?

-Porque yo no soy la que se esta muriendo de sueño – Abriendo la puerta del piloto para subirse – Anda, despídete.

Kathie se despidió de cada uno, menos de Peter, de él solo le dijo "Adiós Cerberos" alzando su mano en despedida, y camino hacía la puerta del copiloto que estaba al otro lado. Edward se acerco a la puerta del piloto a gran velocidad y abrió la puerta con sigilo, asustando a Bella – Que no vaya.

-¿De que tienes miedo? – Susurro - ¿De que tenga amigos?

-No, de que se acerque mucho a uno de "ellos".

-¿Como yo y Jacob? – Vio como hizo un gesto de molestia, triunfo para la chica, por eso su sonrisa mientras él cerraba la puerta y se alejaba rápidamente en medio segundo, el otro medio, Kathie ya abría la puerta.

Ambas se despidieron moviendo sus manos y el vehículo se enciende, en el momento que se movía, alejándose poco a poco del aeropuerto y de los Cullen.

Kathie estaba en silencio, apoyando su cabeza en el frío cristal, no había tardado en llover, estaba atrapada en el frío clima de Forks, adiós a la ropa veraniega y hola a la ropa abrigadora, suspiro, en realidad no era lo suyo, incluso ya estaba sospechando que durante el año, estaría el 90% enferma.

-Vamos, ya verás que terminarás acostumbrándote como yo.

-En tu caso fue porque tenías a mi padre, pero yo no tengo nada que me ligue aquí, solo un resfriado.

-Eso no es cierto, tienes a Charlie, y a Jacob, por supuesto a tus primos, Melody y Peter.

-Habla solo por Melody, Peter me detesta por dejar que mi sangre humana sea la dominante, negándome a ser un vampiro.

-Te diré algo: Edward esta feliz de que hayas tomado esa decisión cuando naciste – Vio como su hija la vio sorprendida – No quería que fueses un ser de la oscuridad como él, que durmieras, que pudieras sentir el sol sin brillar, que pudieras ser libre de ese apetito de sangre, pero lo más importante: Que no tengas ataduras que te impidan acercarte a otros humanos.

-Ya veo – Volvió a apoyarse en el cristal – Pero sinceramente no se cuando podré seguir así…Ya ataque a Gustav…y ya estoy perdiendo el control en "esos" días.

-No te preocupes, ahora estamos con tu familia, ellos te ayudarán a mantener el control, especialmente Carlisle.

-Veamos por cuanto dura – Susurro, agachando su cabeza al mismo momento que apretaba sus manos en forma de puño.

-Esa negatividad la sacaste de Edward, no hay duda – Sonriendo, ganándose un bufido por parte de su hija.

-No lo repitas – Se quejo, golpeándose en el cristal – Eso dolió.

-Mira, ya estamos llegando, la casa sigue igual.

Kathie miro la casa con cuidado, aún había luces así que supuso que su abuelo estaría despierto y esperando, como siempre. Pero lo que llamo su atención fue ver una pequeña luz saliendo debajo de una ancha puerta metálica que por su forma, supuso que era el garaje, de seguro su tío Jacob se encontraba trabajando en algún vehículo.

El motor se echo a dormir cuando el jeep se detuvo y Bella hizo un movimiento con las llaves, para luego entregárselas a su hija, ambas se bajaron y abrieron la capota de atrás para sacar las maletas cuando oyeron como la puerta se abría y veían a Charlie, seguía igual que cuando Bella era adolescente, con la única diferencia de que estaba completamente canoso y al parecer, sufría caída del pelo porque en los recuerdos de Bella, él tenía más y se veía firme como una estatua, ahora, seguía con esa firmeza, pero un poco oxidada. Al parecer, seguía con su terquedad (Algo que ya era un gen en la familia Swan) y entrenaba para mantenerse a pesar de sus años y de las advertencias de la gente.

-Bella – Dijo sin poder contener la emoción. Su hija tampoco, corrió hacía él para abrazarlo, fue un abrazo firme y cariñoso, con los años, se habían "ablandado" un poco para ser más abiertos al otro, tal vez por los años de Charlie y la necesidad de Bella de hacerle ver en sus últimos años que lo quería – Kathie, ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

-No me quejo – Fue todo lo que dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, también lo abrazo, fue intenso, oliendo su aroma, grabándolo en sus recuerdos.

-Me pareció oír a dos bellas señoritas.

-Pues ya ves Billy, finalmente nuestras invitadas han llegado.

Billy seguía en su silla de ruedas, Bella, a pesar de su estado, nunca se espero verlo tan "indefenso" ante el mundo, pero con su nueva apariencia física: demasiado delgado, muchas arrugas y los ojos apagados y cansados, le hizo ver que hasta hombres como él también debían cumplir el rumbo de la rueda de la vida y la muerte.

-Fue amable en dejar que nos quedáramos en su casa – Agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Hey, que esta también es la casa de Charlie y son siempre bienvenidas – Su ojos opacos encontraron la figura de Kathie. La miro fijamente, intimidándola, era la primera vez que se conocían frente a frente y ella juraba que él la estaba investigando con esos ojos, encontrando un efecto. Vio como sonrió – Finalmente conozco a la famosa Kathie.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad de dejarnos estar aquí – Agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza, se sentía algo torpe al principio – Se ve muy saludable – Fue su saludo.

-Creo que te estas equivocando de abuelo, ya no soy como solía ser.

-Tal vez físicamente ya esta agotado, pero en alma, sigue siendo el alma de un joven adolescente activo y eso es lo que cuenta – Sonríe – Eso es algo maravilloso, espero ser igual cuando sea más mayor.

Billy se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, para luego soltar una carcajada – Esta chica ya me agrada y saben que no lo digo a menudo – La toma de las manos – Bienvenida a mi casa y bienvenida a Forks, si eres como tu madre, este lugar te encantará…especialmente por sus **cuentos**.

-¿Cuentos? – Confundida, con el suspiro de resignación de su abuelo como música de fondo.

-Y ahí vamos con las historias de tus abuelos viejo amigo.

Oyeron unos potentes pasos emocionados y antes de que se diesen cuenta, alguien ya abrazo a Bella y la levanto del suelo, girando en círculos con ella – Hasta que llegan, me alegra tanto verte Bella.

-También a mí Jacob, pero por favor…necesito respirar.

-Oh claro – Liberándola – Y Kathie también esta aquí – Paso una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos.

A pesar de su edad, aún seguía siendo ese joven alegre que Bella guardaba en sus memorias de adolescente y eso en verdad le gustaba, que no se haya vuelto en un hombre serio como su padre…bueno, no tanto, ya que lo es cuando se trata de…

-¡Que asco! – Exclamo Jacob al momento que se tapaba la nariz, había sido tanta la emoción que no se percato del olor – Huelen horribles.

Bella comprendió el significado de sus palabras, pero Kathie no, tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo llevo a su nariz para olerlo, olía a fresas, el olor aún seguía ya que se había bañado antes de partir, ahora llevo la manga de su chaqueta y nada por lo que quedo confundida, no olía nada raro, entonces, ¿Por qué sus palabras?

-Lo sentimos, ya pasará – Se disculpo Bella – Por cierto, ¿Tú eras el que estaba en el garaje?

-Ah no, es mi hijo el que esta ahí, últimamente anda despierto hasta tarde, es imposible para él acostarse temprano – Explicaba de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, mejor vamos todos a dormir – Aconsejo Charlie – Que todos andamos cansados.

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia fue su despertador.

Se revolvía entre las sábanas, tratando de buscar de nuevo el sueño perdido, pero era inútil, a pesar de que estaba molida y muy agotada por el viaje, no conciliaba volver a dormir, así que decidió esperar tendida en esa cama, oculta en la oscuridad y con la lluvia de fondo, golpeando con violencia el cristal de su ventana.

-Es inútil, no logro volver a dormir – Se pone boca abajo – Estúpida lluvia.

Decide ir a la cocina por una leche caliente, a ver si la ayudaba a dormirse. Se destapo, revelando que usaba un short pequeño de color negro y una pollera con finas tiras sobre los hombros y de color blanco. Por lo que se veía, no usaba sostén debajo, le parecía incomodo dormir con ellos.

En silencio, abre la puerta de su dormitorio, no veía nada más que la oscuridad, incluso temía tropezarse o pegarse en algo ya que se encontraba descalza.

-No puedo creer que piense en eso cuando se supone que soy de una familia de vampiros – Susurro con ironía.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y lanzo un suspiro de alivio, aún no tropezaba o terminaba golpeándose con algo, siguió caminando, aun tenía que llegar a la pequeña cocina, pero se sobresalto cuando vio por debajo de la puerta un poco de luz, ¿Acaso había un ladrón? No, ningún ladrón podía ser tan tonto como para entrar y dejar las luces prendidas. De seguro era alguien más que vivía en la casa y que a lo mejor no podía dormir, como ella.

Con sus sentidos alertas, abrió con cuidado la puerta, su sangre de vampiro no estaba alerta, así que solo confiaba con sus sentidos de luchadora, de campeona de karate y judo, con lo primero que encontró, abrió la puerta a golpe, encontrándose nada menos que con…

Nada.

Bajo la guardia al ver que no había nadie allí, ¿Acaso olvidaron apagar las luces? Si la única persona tan despistada que podía hacer algo así era su abuela Renée. Suspiro aliviada, definitivamente el estar trasnochando solo conseguía imaginarse toda una película de misterio o asesinato, en pocas palabras, la hacía delirar.

Su cuerpo y sentidos estaban tan relajados que no se había preparado por un ataque por atrás, un brazo musculoso y caliente la había rodeado por el cuello y una mano tomo su brazo con brusquedad, impidiéndole salir de su prisión. Ella estaba sorprendida, aún cuando bajo la guardia, era fácil para alguien como ella liberarse y sin la necesidad de su lado paterno, pero no podía, ese agarre era muy fuerte, incluso estaba segura que sus intenciones eran romperle el cuello y el brazo, pero a pesar de esas malas intenciones, no cambiaba el hecho de que era cálido, aquel cuerpo impregnaba mucho calor.

-Para ser una ladrona, eres muy descuidada. – Su voz alerto su corazón al punto de estallar, era una voz potente, firme y seria, pero a la vez sensual y atrevida.

-¿Crees que una ladrona podría entrar seca cuando esta lloviendo y en estas pintas imbesil? – Salió de su trance al fin, iba a usar su brazo libre para darle un codazo, pero cuando estaba a milímetros de tocar su abdomen, él se había apartado.

-Conozco ese tono de autoridad, sigues igual… Kathie.

La muchacha se volteo para ver al dueño de esa voz que erizaba su piel y causo que su corazón palpitase, encontrándose con un muchacho realmente alto y de piel bien bronceada, invitando a ser tocada, especialmente con ese amplio torso que estaba desnudo y manchado con unas pequeñas gotas que parecía ser de aceite de auto, Kathie no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esa bronceada vista desnuda, pero lo que llamo su atención fue un extraño tatuaje en su brazo derecho. Su cabello era color miel, lo llevaba corto, demasiado, como Jacob y sus ojos eran un intenso y profundo color negro, como un agujero sin fin, a ella no le importaría perderse en esos ojos por siempre. Examino bien cada facción, notando que sus labios eran realmente irresistibles con solo verlos, al darse cuenta de sus oscuros pensamientos, miro hacía otro lado.

-¿Jackson? – Dijo al fin.

-Así es – Sonriendo con burla – ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?

-Lo que hacen los años – Dijo con ironía – Pero sigues siendo igual de arrogante y con ese aire de "soy mejor que tú"

-Te recuerdo que tú también haces eso – Ataco con una sonrisa de burla.

-Estas no son horas para que andes despierto – Mirando hacía otro lado, evitándolo de nuevo, no quería perderse de nuevo en esos ojos negros.

-Yo te podía decir lo mismo.

-Me despertó la lluvia, ¿Tu excusa?

-Aún no me voy a la cama, no puedo dormir – Viendo como caminaba hacía el refrigerador – Con que la lluvia, ¿Acaso eres una niña asustadiza?

-No seas idiota, no le tengo miedo – Abriendo el refrigerador furiosa, como deseaba darle un puñetazo – No estoy acostumbrada a estos climas.

-Oh si, tú vivías en un lugar de puro sol – La tomo de la mano de golpe, sorprendiéndola, ese tacto era demasiado cálido, sentía que el mismo fuego salía de él, ¿Pero cuantos grados de calor corporal emanaba? – Aunque tu piel no lo demuestra.

-No me gusta broncearme – Zafándose. Tomo la caja de leche y cerro el refrigerador. Trato de olvidar aquella acalorada sensación de tacto mientras caminaba hacía el estante por un vaso, ahora no quería la leche caliente, sino bien fría para calmar su temperatura. En eso pensó en algo, tal vez él podía ayudarla – Hey Jackson, ¿Crees que yo podría ir a tu escuela?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a la escuela de la reserva? – Sorprendido – Esa si es una nueva, lo siento, pero no creo que sea posible.

-Pero piensa en esto, si voy a la escuela en donde van los demás como yo, me será muy lejos, si consideramos el hecho de que tendré que levantarme temprano.

-Tienes un jeep, ese te ayuda perfectamente.

-Tal vez, pero quiero ir allá, ¿No hay una forma en que me puedas ayudar?

-No, te deseo suerte.

-Escúchame, yo ya tengo decidido ir allá y nadie se meterá en mi camino, ni siquiera mi propia familia. Así que ayúdame.

-No es cosa mía, es cosa del director y la tradición, tal vez logres entrar con un examen, pero te harán uno muy difícil.

-Me gusta los retos, hagámoslo.

-Bien, iremos a la escuela en la tarde, así que ve a dormir.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y con su vaso de leche, se fue dispuesta a dormir. Sus facciones de superioridad desaparecieron, no por haber caído en las redes de una mujer, sino por el hecho de que la tendría en la escuela, sabía que los demás no la tratarían bien si ella entrase, como también sabía que eso a ella no le interesaba, porque cuando se mete algo en la cabeza, nadie se la quita, no importa los años, ambos se comportan igual que cuando eran niños: Orgullosos, tercos y arrogantes.

Pero ahora había una diferencia.

Y eso era lo que le molestaba.


	4. Quiero ir a la Escuela de la Reserva

lamento la demora, pero tengo que actualizar otros fics, comence a volver a la U y mi inspi es una floja total, pero aqui tienen el capi 4, no puedo asegurar el 5, pido pasciencia y comprencion

twilight, todas sus sagas y etc etc, es de la propiedad de stephenie meyer

**Capitulo 4: Quiero ir a la Escuela de la Reserva.**

Termino de tomar de su vaso con leche, satisfecha con haber conseguido apoyo para cumplir su objetivo, pero aún seguía nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho cuando la aprisiono, el calor seguía invadiendo su mano, ¿Qué acaso su piel era un sauna?

Pensó en sus oscuros ojos, no quería decir nada, pero a pesar que seguían igual, notó un extraño comportamiento, se veía triste, depresivo y estaba segura que si le decía algo, él lo negaría, por eso decidir optar por silencio.

-Quisiera saber lo que le pasa, quisiera poder ayudarlo – Susurro, viendo la luna en la ventana, la lluvia poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando, ¿Qué se había vuelto loca? ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad por ayudarlo? – S-Solo será por agradecimiento. Si, por eso – Se trato de convencer, tendiéndose de golpe.

Se cubrió con las sábanas, tratando de volver a dormir. Poco a poco el cansancio volvía a su cuerpo, la adrenalina iba desapareciendo en su cuerpo, relajándose y dejar su mente en blanco, olvidando todo, incluso que estaba en otra ciudad, para luego dormir finalmente.

* * *

-Kathie despierta – Era lo primero que oía en el día mientras la sacudían. Ella seguía cubierta completamente por las sabanas, incluso emitió un quejido de molestia – Kathie, despierta de una vez o te tiro un balde con agua.

-¿Qué clase de madre haría eso? – Fue su queja, incorporándose de golpe.

Examino su alrededor, por unos momentos estaba asustada y perdida, no comprendía el por qué estaba despertando en un cuarto pequeño cuyas paredes eran de madera y no en su enorme cuarto de paredes de cemento y cubiertas por sus celebridades favoritas. Los recuerdos iban regresando poco a poco: Ya no estaba en Los Ángeles, estaba en Forks.

-Vamos, Jackson te esta esperando, dice que te llevará a la escuela de la reserva.

-Bajo en menos de diez minutos – Saltando de su cama, yendo a una de las maletas.

-Tomare tu palabra o habrá consecuencias – Le dijo para luego irse con una sonrisa y mirando el reloj – ¡Te quedan nueve minutos!

En cinco minutos, Kathie logro vestirse completo, se coloco unos jeans azules oscuros, estaba ajustado a sus caderas y adornado con un cinturón café claro, zapatillas blancas, un sweeter de largas mangas y con un escote en U y de color negro y adorno su cuello con un collar. Tomo guantes y bufanda de color rojo y una chaqueta azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, un bolso azul claro y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Estoy lista! – Grito satisfecha al bajar.

-Te demoraste nueve minutos – Contó Charlie con una sonrisa.

-No hay duda de que no puedes superar ese record – Fueron las palabras de Bella.

-Eso no durará por mucho tiempo, me aseguraré de ello.

-Lenta, no quiero llegar tarde – Jackson ya se estaba poniendo su abrigo.

-¡Espérame! – Grito, corriendo hacía la mesa para pescar una rebanada de pan, se despidió en un grito y fue tras el muchacho.

Ambos se enfrentaron al viento helado del pueblo, pero más Kathie ya que aún no se ponía su azulada chaqueta, no le puso atención al ruego de su cuerpo y siguió a Jackson hacía la camioneta del muchacho. Se sorprendió al ver que era una camioneta todo terreno, ideal para un lugar como Forks, era de color rojo y por el símbolo de en frente, era un TOYOTA. Lanzó un silbido mientras miraba las enormes ruedas, eso no era parte del vehículo.

-¿Tú modificaste tu camioneta?

-Me dieron una porquería, tenía que hacerla ideal para pasar por los lugares más peligrosos – Se justifico como si nada, abriendo la puerta del piloto.

-Oye, ¿Es cierto lo que dijo mi abuelo? – Entrando en el asiento del copiloto – Que puedes modificar las velocidades de los motores.

-No quiero presumir, pero si – Dijo con una leve sonrisa de burla y de superioridad, viendo como la muchacha se ponía el cinturón de seguridad – Yo no creí a tu madre, pero me contó en el desayuno que amas la velocidad, que incluso tienes una moto.

-Pues no quiero presumir, pero mi madre no se equivoca, no le digas a mi abuelo, pero incluso gane competencias de Motocicleta – Confeso con un tono de voz travieso.

-Tendré que verlo para creerlo.

-Lastima que mi madre no me dejo traer mi motocicleta… ¿Sabes donde puedo comprar una y barata?

-No – Admitió – Pero cuando lo sepa, serás la primera en decírselo.

Ambos sonrieron, era una sonrisa llena de diversión y de complicidad, parecían niños cometiendo una travesura. Kathie giro su rostro para ver por la ventana el paisaje, como las hojas mojadas se mecían fuertemente a causa del viento (Eso le recordó que debía ponerse su chaqueta), el cielo grisáceo, impidiéndole al sol aparecer y el camino hecho de tierra y piedras.

En eso se acordó lo que paso anoche, sus pensamientos sobre el muchacho, discretamente lo observo, como tenía su mirada al frente, conduciendo solamente con su mano derecha, el codo izquierdo lo tenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta para que su mano sostuviese su rostro, lucía aburrido, pero ella vio algo más, de nuevo veía esa tristeza invadiendo los ojos del muchacho, ¿Estaría bien soltar su boca para buscar las páginas perdidas? Quería saber las respuestas, pero temía que se enojase con ella, después de todo, él la estaba ayudando a cumplir su capricho.

-¿Cuánto falta? – Pregunto curiosa, a ver si con palabras indirectas, lograba averiguar algo.

-Falta como quince minutos – Respondió en ese tono aburrido.

-Ya veo…hey, tengo que comprarme ropa, ya sabes, traje poca ropa de invierno, ¿No te molestaría ayudarme?

-En serio, asegúrate de hacer amigas, no es bueno que un hombre haga esto.

-Te aseguro que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres caballerosos que se ofrecen a acompañar a las chicas a comprar…y cargar sus bolsas.

-Solo te cargaré 3 – Entendiendo la indirecta – Ni una mas, y ojala, una menos.

-Con eso me basta – Sonriendo.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Kathie se asombro con lo enorme que era, podía competir con su antigua escuela de los ángeles, veía fijamente el estacionamiento con algunos autos, y con la gente caminando, alzo una ceja cuando un grupo de mujeres la observaban de forma fea apenas se bajo del auto.

-¿Acaso eres popular?

-Eso dicen mis amigos, pero no le doy importancia… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, no es nada – Poniéndose a su lado, ahora comprendía esa actitud de las chicas por verla cerca de él, no necesitaba sus habilidades de vampiro para saber que el lugar se impregnaba de envidia y celos, incluso la ira, querían saber quien era esa y por qué estaba con Jackson Black, el más popular de la escuela, el más codiciado y deseado.

Pero cuando entró a la escuela, no solo las mujeres la vieron feo, sino también algunos hombres, Kathie sospecho que a lo mejor eran gays, pero también hubo la posibilidad de que no la soportaban por no ser de la reserva, una intrusa en terreno sagrado, pero no se dejaría intimidar, nada ni nadie le impediría ir allí, lejos de la vista de su padre y demás familiares.

-¿Trajiste tus papeles?

-¿Eh? – Saliendo de su mundo – Lo siento, iba despistada, si los traje – Dijo en el momento que se quitaba la mochila de la espalda para abrir el cierre e ir en busca de sus papeles de ingreso.

-¡Jackson! – Kathie vio como se acercaba una muchacha de cabellera rubia, una de esas leonas furiosa por verla, de seguro actuaría un papel de chica inocente delante de él para averiguar del por qué se conocen – Hasta que te dignas en hacer aparición en la escuela.

-He estado ocupado Vanesa – Dijo sin darle importancia, mirándola fijamente, como si con eso ella se iría, Kathie lo veía, él deseaba que esa actriz se fuese lo antes posible, pero al parecer, ella no se dejaría intimidar con su mirada.

-Y te traes a una muchacha contigo, ¿Acaso es tu prima o algo así?

-Eh…bueno, ella es…

-Mi nombre es Kathie Swan, somos amigos de la infancia y vivimos juntos en la misma casa – Se atrevió a decir, tomando el brazo derecho del muchacho, sonriendo con cómplice para disfrutar el gesto de rabia de aquella rubia –_ De seguro no es rubio natural._

-Oh vaya, con que es eso… ¿P-Piensas inscribirte?

-Esos son mis planes – Despreocupada – Tal vez me puedas ayudar, quisiera una amiga que me enseñase como establecerme.

-C-Claro, de seguro seremos buenas amigas – Recuperando su falsa sonrisa.

-Si, por cierto, ¿Sabes donde puedo tomar clases de karate? ¿De judo? Como campeona nacional, no quiero perder habilidades.

-Hey, no me dijiste que eras campeona en esas áreas – Se quejo el muchacho, olvidándose de la existencia de Vanesa.

-Bueno, soy un armario lleno de sorpresas – Se excuso – Tendrás que abrir por ti mismo los cajones – Reto.

-B-Bueno, pronto serán las clases, así que será mejor que me apresure nos veremos pronto Swan – Se despidió Vanesa, para luego dar la media vuelta e irse.

_¡Y te hace falta una buena afeitada de piernas! _Fue lo que le hubiese gustado gritar, delante de toda la multitud y dejarla en ridículo, pero no quería buscarse enemigas cuando aún no ingresaba a la escuela, además, sabía que no se atrevería a meterse con una campeona de karate al menos que quiera un ojo morado o terminar en Urgencias.

Giro su rostro cuando oyó la risa de Jackson, estaba apoyado en la pared solo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tocaba su abdomen, trataba de disminuir la risa, pero era imposible. Finalmente lanzo un largo suspiro y apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de Kathie, con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue divertido, la dejaste enmudecida, ya era hora de que una mujer le parase los carros.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz – Cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta es la oficina del director, ¿Lista?

-No me iré de esa oficina hasta que me acepte, así que me traje un saco de dormir.

* * *

En otra escuela, la misma en que años atrás fueron los Cullen y conocieron a Bella, se podía ver nada menos que a Melody, saludando con una amplia sonrisa a los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado, dio una pirueta cuando llego a una esquina e iba a seguir caminando, pero termino chocando con alguien.

Ella no se sorprendió por eso, sabía que era imposible con sus habilidades, pero ella sabía claramente que había alguien, una persona que escapaba de sus habilidades. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con un muchacho de cabello azul oscuro (Se lo pinta, su color original es rubio, pero dice que no le gusta), sus ojos eran verdes intensos y su piel era bronceada, tostado como el pan. Sus manos sostenían la cintura de la chica para impedir que se cayese.

Melody aún no lo comprendía, el por que ese simple mortal escapaba de sus visiones del futuro, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a su familia, temía que saliesen esfumándose, espiar a ese humano o peor, que la mandarán lejos, aún no se encontraba lista para andar por el mundo sola, ni mucho menos cuando no era una vegetariana por completo, aún había una parte de ella, oculta de las sombras, que le exigía que chupase la sangre de todos los humanos de ese pueblo, pero debía resistir.

-Lo siento Melody.

-No te preocupes Zack, la culpa es mía por no andar atenta – Apartándose – Disculpa, pero estoy atrasada.

-¡Nos vemos luego! – Le grito, viendo como se iba corriendo.

-Ah, de nuevo me miraba así…siento que algunas veces sospecha de lo que soy – Susurro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¿En serio? Si quieres, yo me hago cargo de él.

-Ni se te ocurra Peter – Viendo a su primo molesta – Solo te enteraste porque oías mis conversaciones con Kathie, debí haberte acusado.

-Tú me acusas y yo le diré sobre el muchacho – Le recordó.

-Eres fastidioso, déjame en paz, cualquiera diría que me acosas porque me amas, sino fuese porque somos primos...

-No idees cosas que no son, me desagradas, eres blanda, estúpida como Kathie.

-Peter, no termines haciendo algo de que te arrepentirás.

-¿Cómo que?

-Traicionarnos – Y se adentro a su salón, confundiendo a su primo.

En aquel mismo salón, estaba nada menos que su tío Edward, quien era nada menos que el profesor de matemáticas. Como no le gustaba dar clases vestido "elegantemente", usaba simplemente unos jeans negro oscuro, zapatillas blancas y una camisa de color amarillo claro. Le estaba dando la espalda a los alumnos, ya que estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón, pero giro su rostro un poco al sentir la presencia de su sobrina, quien al parecer, lucía preocupada, sus ojos solo estaban para la ventana.

Cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que su mente quería traerle, no era buena idea hacerlo, ni mucho menos con un lector de mentes en el mismo cuarto, así que miro el suelo y trato de llenar su mente de ejercicios para que su tío no intente adentrar más.

-Antes de comenzar, quisiera avisar que tenemos un nuevo estudiante.

Melody no le dio importancia hasta que oyó el cotilleo de la gente, especialmente de las chicas, diciendo que era apuesto, logrando que su curiosidad la domine, así que se armo de valor y se atrevió a alzar su cabeza para conocer a ese chico al fin.

Sus ojos cambiaron a color dorado sin dudar cuando lo vio, por eso agacho rápidamente la mirada, ocultando su cabeza con sus brazos, fue solo un segundo, pero suficiente para memorizar su aspecto físico, un humano de cabellera roja, lo tenía corto y alborotado, con algunos mechones rozando su frente, estaba incluso algo mojado, de seguro paso antes al baño a mojarse la cabeza completa. Sus ojos eran preciosos y misteriosos, de un intenso color verde claro, podía ver inocencia en ellos, pero también veía el peligro, de seguro ese joven se ha metido en varias peleas. Su piel era realmente atractiva, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, como decían las chicas, de color café claro, tenía sus músculos a tamaño mediano, parecía que era atleta y la curvatura de sus labios la habían hechizado, era un manjar que te retaba a probar. Con solo verlo, su cuerpo palpito y su respiración estaba acelerada. Podía incluso oír el viaje de los glóbulos rojos por sus venas sanguíneas. No tardo en llegar a la conclusión de que ese chico era un atleta y venía corriendo desde su casa, teniendo tanto calor que por eso paso al baño para quitarse el calor, sin saber que su sangre alertaría a un vampiro…

A ella.

**Dios, quería probar su sangre…**

**Debía salir de allí.**

-¿Qué te ocurre Melody? – Pregunto una chica que se sentaba a su lado, lucía preocupada por ella.

Oía como la clase cotilleaba sobre ella, preguntándose lo que le pasaba, pero estaba asustada, tenía miedo de sacar su lado cazador, su lado asesino, incluso sus colmillos se notaban más que nunca, como el color dorado en sus ojos, no podía abrirlos, ni tampoco debía mostrar su boca, pero estaba luchando tan fuerte por sus deseos de tomar esa sangre, que la llamaba a gritos, que se sentía indefensa. Rogaba a su tío a través de la mente a que la salvase, que la llevase a casa.

-Llevaré a la señorita Cullen a la enfermería, ustedes deben leer las páginas 40 hasta la 50, hagan todos los ejercicios que estén – Y se fue con su sobrina en brazos, ignorando las quejas de sus estudiantes.

Pero no la llevo a la enfermería, había salido corriendo a gran velocidad que ya se mezclaba con el viento, no había tardado ni un segundo para estar frente al auto de Melody, la tendió en la parte de atrás y se sentó en el asiento del piloto, dándole al acelerador a fondo (No hay necesidad de decir que estaba yendo más de cien kilómetros, si ya nos conocemos a estos Cullen amantes de la velocidad).

Las manos de Melody se clavaron en el asiento y mientras gritaba de dolor, movió su mano hacía abajo, arruinando la tela y el algodón del asiento, ¿Por qué estaba como una tonta derrotada? Era un vampiro, tenía que ponerse de pie, ir hacía su presa y drenar toda su sangre. Pero unos brazos le impidieron moverse apenas pensaba cumplir sus fechorías, estaba furiosa de que se interpongan en su camino, por eso sus gritos.

-¡Melody reacciona, tu madre esta contigo!

-¡Ya todo paso, estas segura!

La joven finalmente reaccionó, descubriendo al fin que sus rivales, o mas bien, salvadores, eran su madre y su abuelo, eran ellos los que habían gritado y la sostenían, como también su tío Edward. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y abrazo a su mamá como un bebé indefenso, escuchando sus palabras de aliento mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, se disculpaba una y otra vez por ser tan débil, por haber pensado en querer chupar la sangre de los humanos.

-Tranquila, todo paso, lo importante es que seas tú de nuevo.

-En verdad lo siento mamá…Quiero a papá también, por favor, no me dejen, estoy asustada de ese humano.

-¿Quién fue la causa de esto? – Pregunto Carlisle, viendo a su hijo.

-Es un muchacho que viene de Italia, se llama Andrés Dagnino.

-Debe ser "su tipo de sangre", como lo era Bella contigo.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Vieron a Bella acompañada de Esme, ambas cargaban unas bolsas con ropas y con bocadillos, se sorprendieron al ver a Melody y a Edward, pero les llamo más la atención el ver a la chica llorando y asustada.

-Lo mejor es que no te acerques mucho Bella, Melody tiene aún sus instintos activos – Le dijo Edward al momento que vio como ella daba un paso.

-¿Pero que paso? – Esme se acerco preocupada a su nieta e hija.

-Hay un humano que activa su sangre, sus instintos de cazadora.

-¿Cómo Edward conmigo?

-Así parece – Susurro el doctor.

El sonido del móvil de Bella la saco de sus pensamientos, disculpándose, lo buscaba por todos sus bolsillos hasta que lo encontró y vio que era nada menos que su hija, así que no tardo en contestar.

-¿Qué ocurre Kathie?

-Mamá, ¿Estas en casa de mis abuelos?

-Sí, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No lo se, pero…tuve un extraño presentimiento y algo me decía que preguntase por Melody, ¿Ella esta bien?

-Te lo diré después en casa, ahora no es un buen momento, pero dime, ¿Lo conseguiste?

-Si, me han aceptado en la escuela, se lo debo a Jackson. Debo hacer el examen de ingreso en dos días.

-Me parece estupendo, ¿Y dónde estas ahora?

-Comprando ropa, Jackson me esta enseñando las tiendas de la reserva, es en verdad genial, este fin de semana si, debes enseñarme los otros lugares.

-Por supuesto…Y estudia – Y cuelga.


	5. Cena familiar es mi mayor pesadilla

Aqui tienen la continuacion de mi fic

esta conti, se la dedico a mi arwen por ser ya 29 de mayo(en mi pais) su cumpleaños.

twilight, toda la saga, es propiedad de stephenie meyer, lo mio son los personajes new y la trama.

**Capitulo 5: Cena familiar es mi mayor pesadilla.**

-Termine – Con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, Kathie se puso de pie y se acerco al director con unos papeles en sus manos.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Los ejercicios de matemáticas eran sencillos, aunque confieso que odio el ramo, historia es mi especialidad y ciencias…pues lo dejaré a la suerte.

-Los resultados te los diré esta noche.

Al decir las palabras "esta noche", causaron que el estómago de Kathie se revolviera e hiciera un gesto de molestia por eso, incluso llevo una mano a su estómago. Lanzo un suspiro y asintió, disculpándose por su comportamiento, diciendo que estaba algo enferma del estómago desde la mañana.

Pero era mentira, por supuesto.

El por qué de su estado era por una simple oración que a ella le aterraba enormemente, hecho de solo dos palabras:

**Cena Familiar.**

¿Qué tenía de malo? Pues el hecho de que ella y su madre pasarían unas horas en compañía de su amada familia paterna…Así es, estará rodeada de vampiros.

Para ella sería fácil evitarlo, diciendo que se sentía mal o decir simplemente que no quería ir, pero no lo hizo, esta vez decidió aceptar, solo porque quería ver a su prima Melody, saber como se encontraba y porque las palabras de su amigo Gustav resonaron su mente, iba a _tratar_ de poder llevarse un poco mejor con su padre, de poder conocerlo un poco mejor, pero no prometía nada.

-Quiero fingir mi muerte, recibiría un castigo y no iría a esa cena. ¿Y para que hacer una cena? Ellos no comen al menos que el banquete haya un Puma vivo y amarrado – Gruño cubriendo la cabeza con el gorro de su chaqueta, ya que comenzaba a llover.

Salio afuera, escuchaba como la lluvia golpeaba su chaqueta y su bolso impermeable, no tenía prisa, por eso no corría como los otros, caminaba tranquila y despreocupada hacía su jeep, ya se había aprendido un poco los recorridos así que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en ir a esa escuela sola. Busco las llaves en su bolso, una misión casi imposible con las cantidades de cosas que tenía allí adentro.

-Se que tengo mis bolsos desordenados, pero no es como para que mis llaves fuesen tragadas por la tierra – Susurraba mientras revolvía, incluso ya estaba pensando en darlo vuelta, botando todo al suelo mojado con tal de volver a ver sus llaves – Genial, las encontré.

Satisfecha, mostró unas 6 llaves plateadas, manteniéndose juntas a un llavero que tenía un hombre de nieve, tal vez se vería infantil o ridícula, pero era algo importante para ella ese llavero, era un lindo recuerdo de _ese día._

Con un clic, la alarma se apago, como también los seguros, por lo que no hubo problemas para abrir el vehiculo, tiro su bolso al asiento del copiloto y se subió al del piloto, cerró la puerta y estaba por encender su jeep cuando oyó su móvil. Busco de inmediato el aparato en el interior de su bolso, guiándose por el sonido, sonriendo cuando lo encontró y vio quien la llamaba.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuando me llamarías Maria.

-Quise ser fuerte, pero no puedo, te extraño tanto Kathie, debes volver.

-Solo llevo 3 días afuera –Apoyándose en el volante, jamás hablaba por teléfono cuando conducía, al menos que este usando su audífono.

-No importa, no pienso esperar 362 días más, regresa con nosotros – Rogó y Kathie no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-¿Cómo te van las practicas?

-Muy bien, aunque agotador.

-Hey, para ser protagonista, debes sacrificar mucho – Le recordó.

-Lo se… ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Ya mataste a tu padre y cobraste la herencia?

-Leyendo novelas policíacas, ¿no? – Lanzo un suspiro.

-Hey, no tengo otro medio para expresar el "cariño" que le tienes a tu amado padre – Se justifico con mucha inocencia.

-Pues a lo mejor ocurra algo esta noche.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Curiosa.

-Esta noche, tengo que ir a una linda cena familiar…seremos mi madre, yo y toda mi familia paterna.

-¡Auch, eso si es darte de golpe! – Exclamo – Nada mal para estar allá solo tres días, ¿Segura que no quieres volver?

-Créeme, haría lo que fuese por no ir a esa cena, pero estoy preocupada por mi prima.

-¿Te refieres a Melody? Tengo tantas ganas de conocerla, hablas muy bien de ella.

-Lo siento Maria, no ando con mis audífonos y se me hace tarde, así que te tengo que dejar – Encendiendo finalmente el motor.

-Claro, nos estaremos comunicando.

Con una leve sonrisa, Kathie colgó la llamada y lanzo su móvil también al asiento del copiloto, cayendo justo al interior de su bolso. Miro a través del espejo retrovisor, todo estaba bajo en orden, ningún obstáculo, así que no hubo problemas para ella en retroceder.

De nuevo en la carretera, piso el acelerador y se dedico a llegar lo antes posible a casa, tenía que lucir presentable, se lo había prometido a su madre…y a su abuela Esme, quien le había comprado un atuendo para la ocasión. Lanzo un suspiro, no se sentiría así de atrasada si tuviese su motocicleta, pero comprendía a su madre, a su abuelo Charlie nunca le gustaron y no querían ver como él se molestaba cada día con ver a su nieta subiendo a una, pero tenía unas ganas de conducirlas, de sentir que iba a la velocidad de la luz y como la fuerte brisa movía su largo pelo que estaba libre del casco… Definitivamente tendría que conseguirse una moto, su primera misión en Forks.

Decidió escuchar su CD que grabo ayer en la noche sobre canciones de una cantante japonesa que descubrió en la red mientas buscaba de la Fergie, debido a que ambas mujeres había trabajado juntas en un single que estaría en el álbum de aquella cantante asiática.

Su corazón se detuvo, como también su vehiculo cuando piso el pedal del freno. ¿Por qué estaba así? De golpe, el techo de su jeep emitió un fuerte sonido, como algo…o alguien cayendo sobre él. Se quedo tiesa en ese vehículo, esperando que los minutos pasasen, aunque era de forma lenta, pero no pasaba nada.

_¿Fue mi imaginación?_ Dejo que su cabeza tocase el volante _Debe ser eso, el estrés por esa prueba más pasar esta noche con mi familia…O a lo mejor era una nuez o algo parecido…Eso debe ser._

Con aquellas declaraciones internas, alzo de nuevo su cabeza de golpe, satisfecha, pero el miedo y la sorpresa la vuelven a visitar. A través del espejo retrovisor, vio que detrás de ella, sentada en el asiento trasero, estaba una mujer de corta cabellera negra, tenía unos ojos rojos y una piel extremadamente blanca…

¡Vampiro!

Lanzo un grito en el momento que salía afuera como podía, ya que aquella mujer no había dudado en atacarla con su mano, que tenía unas largas uñas que no dudarían en atravesar su piel. Agacho su cabeza, siendo solo unas hebras de su cabello las víctimas necesarias, pero Kathie pudo abrir la puerta al fin y salir, pero apenas se alejo un poco de su jeep, una fuerza poderosa le rodeaba el codo, haciéndola gritar de dolor y de un fuerte empujón, la hizo volver al jeep volando, golpeándose en la ventana del parabrisas, que no tardo en hacerse añicos, por lo que Kathie tenía desde su cintura para abajo afuera y desde arriba, estaba colgando dentro.

-Era muy difícil, pero finalmente logre atraparte…Ahora solo debo matarte a ti y después iré por esa humana – Aquella mujer ya se encontraba de pie sobre la tapa delantera del jeep, frente a ella, disfrutando el estado de su víctima – Mereces morir, eres tan patética que deshonras la palabra "Vampiro".

-Mi abuelo decía todo lo contrario, él siempre me dice que soy el vampiro más inteligente por querer vivir como una humana y no como un estúpido cazador que ni siquiera puede controlar sus instintos de sangre.

Sonrió victoriosa al ver la expresión de rabia de aquella mujer vampiro de cabello negro, pero no le duro mucho, ya que de nuevo se quejaba de dolor. Le estaban pisando la pierna derecha, sentía que en cualquier momento se la rompería, que atravesaría su pierna con ese diminutos tacón negro. El dolor fue tanto que inconscientemente se movió, un grave error ya que un pedazo de cristal que estaba debajo de ella, aprovecho su movimiento para incrustarse en su cintura, aumentando el sufrimiento y dolor en su cuerpo.

-No me equivoque…en verdad que estaban…detrás de nosotras… ¿Vulturis?

-Tal vez si…tal vez no… - Sonriendo con burla, parecía no darle importancia al asunto – Debes…

Sus palabras se interrumpen al sentir algo, ahora era su turno de sorprenderse. Kathie observaba como podía, como su atacante miraba por todos lados, para luego lanzar una maldición e irse corriendo a gran velocidad. Como pudo, se fue incorporando lentamente, quejándose de dolor, aguantando como otros cristales pequeños se incrustaban en su piel.

Se estuvo preguntando el motivo de la huida de aquella muchacha era muy extraño, no solo su aparición, sino que de un momento la ataca y al otro se va, ¿Qué acaso se creía la reina de los vampiros o algo así?

-Si Peter estuviera aquí, se burlaría, diciéndose lo patética que fui – Lanzo un suspiro de alivio – Mi pregunta ahora, ¿Qué les diré a los del seguro?

Suspiro al ver sus heridas graves y leves, tendría que encargarse de eso en la casa. Estaba quejándose de su mala suerte, especialmente porque ya se había lavado el cabello y ahora tendría que hacerlo de nuevo, y lo peor, ¿Cómo iba a volver a casa? No era buena idea llamar a su madre, si ese vampiro aún seguía cerca, no tardaría en atacarlas a ambas y no pensaba llamar a nadie de los Cullen, aún no estaba lista para decirles a todos la verdad.

Con cuidado, se iba bajando del jeep, sin parar de quejarse levemente de dolor, sus pies finalmente tocaron suelo, pero cayo de rodillas, le había dolido tanto el abdomen, incluso lanzo un fuerte grito de dolor.

-Esto no podría ponerse peor – Susurro, incorporándose de a poco, aguantando el dolor.

Maldijo sus palabras ya que había oído lo que parecía ser, el canto de un lobo, ¿Acaso fue aquel animal que ahuyento a la chica? Momento, los lobos no son el enemigo de los vampiros, son parte de su cadena alimenticia, lo que si son sus enemigos son… Su corazón se paralizo, luego dio un brinco, el sudor recorría su rostro.

_¡Licántropo! _Se escapo en sus pensamientos.

Giro su rostro a su derecha y jamás había estado tan cerca de la muerte como ahora, entre los matorrales se apareció lo que parecía ser un lobo, el doble de grande que uno normal, con el pelaje castaño claro, excepto en la superficie, ahí estaba pintado de blanco, como sus orejas, sus ojos eran dorados, con una delgada línea negra, su boca lo tenía abierta, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Estaba aterrada, ¿Olerá su sangre de vampiro ahora que estaba esparcida por todos lados? Cerró sus ojos, esperando su final cuando lo volvió a oír aullar, pero no la ataco, en vez de eso, siguió adelante, perdiéndose por el mismo camino en el cual se fue aquel vampiro hembra.

-Eso fue extraño… A lo mejor ni ellos sienten mi sangre de vampiro cuando soy humana – Susurro, acercando su muñeca derecha a su nariz, tratando de oler algo, pero como la sangre humana era dominante, no olía nada fuera de lo común.

-¡Kathie! – Una voz masculina se hizo presente, alertándola, pensando que podría ser algún familiar de sangre fría, pero suspiro aliviada al ver que solo era Jackson. Él estaba corriendo rápidamente hacía ella, con un abrigo entre sus manos y ella podía ver en sus ojos que estaba preocupado – Dios, luces terrible.

-Choque con el árbol – Mintió, dando gracias de que cuando esa mujer la lanzo en la capota y se paro también sobre dicha parte, le había dejado unos agujeros – Se me apareció un lobo en el camino.

-Eso es mala suerte, lo mejor es que te lleve al hospital para que te atienda el doctor Carlisle, no es de mi agrado, pero es un gran doctor. Mi camioneta esta cerca.

Ella no quería ver a su abuelo, temía que le sacase respuesta, y en serio, ella no podía mentirle a ese hombre, pero rezo y pidió que con la compañía de Jackson, las cosas no fuesen así. Asintió sin poder hacer mucho, sintiendo como él la cubría con aquel abrigo y la ayudaba a caminar hacía la camioneta, tomándola de la cintura con su mano izquierda y haciendo que su brazo rodee ese amplio pecho.

-Estás muy acalorado – Susurro, cuando apenas se había acercado a él, sintió que su cuerpo emanaba mucho calor – Debe ser algo bueno con este frío infernal.

-Aunque problemático – No les tomo mucho llegar a la camioneta, abrió el asiento del copiloto y la ayudo a sentarse, también hizo que el respaldo del asiento bajase para que pudiese estar cómoda – Iré por tus cosas y llamaré a un amigo que tiene una grúa, para que deje el jeep a la casa.

-Jackson…-Su brazo le dolía, pero igual se esforzó en alzarlo y agarrarlo de sus ropas. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, viendo esos ojos que estaban curiosos – Gracias.

-Cuando quieras – Sonriéndole levemente – En seguida regreso.

* * *

Bella se bajo del auto, corría por el interior del hospital, con destino al cuarto de atención de Carlisle. Había sido llamada hace una media hora por Jackson, avisando del accidente de Kathie y que la había dejado a salvo en el hospital y que no se pudo quedar con ella porque iba a ver el jeep de la chica.

-¡Kathie! – Grito Bella al entrar, viéndola tendida en la camilla y casi cubierta por todos lados de vendas.

-Hola mamá, llegaste para ver mi mejor perfil – Ironizo con una sonrisa, tratando de sentarse, pero el dolor en los brazos y en el abdomen le dificultaba.

-Kathie tuvo suerte de no haber estado peor – Dijo Carlisle mientras veía unos papeles – Es una chica fuerte como su madre – Dándole una paleta. Kathie iba a alegar que ya no era una niña, pero al ver que era de su favorito, guardo silencio y lo recibió contenta.

-Bueno abuelo, tantas veces que me decías "ponte el cinturón" ayudaron.

-Kathie, si quieres, puedes faltar a la cena – Le ofreció Bella, sentándose a su lado – Si con eso puedas descansar apropiadamente.

Kathie lanzo un bufido, no podía creer que tenía que llegar a tales extremos para que su deseo se hiciese realidad, si en navidad le hacen ir, pues se tiraría de un precipicio, fingiría que fue un accidente y se queda en cama un mes, sin ver a su padre, eso si sería lindo, pero no.

-Mamá, iré…como dije, estoy preocupada por Melody y quiero estar con ella.

-¿Cuánto le debo Carlisle? – Pregunto Bella.

-Oh, no tienes, después de todo, Kathie es mi nieta… Además, Edward ya pago todo.

-¿Edward?

-¿Papá?

-Si, ese Edward – Dijo Carlisle algo divertido por las expresiones faciales que ponían las Swan – No hay otro Edward Cullen, ¿O si?

Kathie sintió un nudo en la garganta, de nuevo esa silenciosa forma de mostrar su aprecio y preocupación. De un cierto modo, era igual que su abuelo Charlie, a lo mejor, no tenía otra opción de mostrar cariño que a la distancia por culpa de ella misma, por su actitud de "Odio a mi padre". Se sintió más culpable, definitivamente tenía otro motivo para ir a esa cena esta noche.

-Dile a la abuela Esme… que usare el vestido que él me compró – Susurro, sintiéndose derrotada – Pero que sea un secreto, para sorprenderlo.

-A Edward le gustará esa noticia.

-Vamos Kathie, debemos ir a casa y tu abuelo esta preocupado.

-Gracias abuelo… y recuerda, un secreto.

-No diré nada, al menos que a Edward se le ocurra leer mi mente – Divertido.

* * *

-Jacob y Jackson fueron amables en ofrecerse a arreglar el jeep – Dijo Bella.

-Jackson también fue amable en prestarnos su camioneta para ir a la cena – Admitió Kathie.

Ambas estaban llegando a la residencia de los Cullen. Ambas cubrían sus vestuarios con unos abrigos de mangas largas y que le llegaban a los tobillos. El de Bella era azul oscuro y el de su hija de color rojo. La madre usaba unos simples zapatos blancos, nada de tacón, a diferencia de Kathie, ella usaba unos zapatos de tiras y con el tacón alto y delgado.

Kathie tenía de extra, no solo un collar que adornaba su cuello, sino unas blancas vendas por culpa de su incidente. Las tenía en su frente, en sus brazos, piernas y una en la cintura, que no se notaba gracias a sus ropas.

Cuando llegaron, Bella de inmediato sintió el famoso abrazo de Alice apenas se había bajado. Kathie lanzo un suspiro mientras se bajaba, murmurando el caso perdido que era la loca de los Ferrari. Ignorando a ambas, decidido caminar por su cuenta hacía la casa, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas.

-Hola tío Jasper – Saludo con una sonrisa al verlo en el pórtico, como siempre, vigilando los pasos de su compañera.

-Hola Kathie, ¿Mejor? – Refiriéndose a sus heridas.

-Me he encontrado en peores situaciones – Decía mientras subía las pequeñas escaleras para estar a su lado.

Pero para su mala suerte, cuando su pie derecho llego al final e iba a ser el soporte de su cuerpo para que el pie izquierdo llegase también, el derecho se quejo por recibir un fuerte dolor a causa del ataque de la tarde, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y estaba por caer sino fuese porque la sujetaron. Creyendo que era Jasper, alzo su cabeza sin problemas para agradecerle, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no fue él, sino Edward.

-¿Estás bien Kathie?

-Gracias – Fue todo lo que dijo, apartándose. Lanzo un suspiro de resignación – Estoy bien… y gracias… por pagar mi curación.

-No fue nada – Sonriendo. Su vista no tardo en encontrar a Isabella, acercándose con Alice – Bella, buenas noches.

-Hola Edward, como siempre, fan del negro.

-La noche es parte de mi vida – Se excuso encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, pasemos, pasemos – Decía una emocionada Alice, tomando a su sobrina de los hombros. Oyó como se quejo – Lo siento Kathie.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa que haya chocado con un tronco.

-Ustedes – Esme se hizo presente – No dejen a Bella y a Kathie en el frío y entren – Pidió, tomando la mano de su nieta con gentileza, sin perder el tacto frío y entró a la casa con ella atrás – Bienvenida Kathie, ¿Estás mejor?

-No hay de que preocuparse abuela, me atendió tu marido después de todo.

-Eso si fue un elogio – Carlisle la rodeo de los hombros con uno de sus brazos – Sonó como si fuese el mejor doctor.

-Y lo eres abuelo – Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Está muy cálido aquí adentro – Comento Bella, algo sorprendida por eso, al momento que giraba su rostro – Prendieron la chimenea.

-Bueno, con nuestras invitadas de honor, tenemos que asegurarnos que este bien templado. – Explico Alice, quitándole el abrigo a Bella, revelando que usaba un vestido largo de color rojo, era muy simple, no revelaba mucho, pero se veía muy bien. – Bella, ¿Otra vez con esas pintas? Ponte algo más sexy, mujer. – Se quejo en un mohín.

-Pides lo imposible. – Le recordó su sobrina, viendo a su progenitora.

-¿Podrían dejar de molestarme por mi forma de vestir? – Exigió Bella, cruzándose de brazos al momento que veía a Alice – Yo no te molesto por tu mente loca y retorcida por la velocidad.

-Oh Bella, eso a sido un duro golpe en mi corazón. – Fingiendo pena, llevando una mano a su pecho. Parecía si en cualquier momento se largase a llorar.

-¡Kathie! – Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, su prima Melody ya la estaba abrazando, al mismo tiempo que sentía una brisa que de seguro fue el resultado por su velocidad. – No creí que vendrías, imagine que harías un pataleo o que usarías tu accidente como excusa para no venir.

-No me lo recuerdes. – Le pidió molesta, mirando esa sonrisa que era normal en ella. Veía el hermoso vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba a las rodillas, con un corte para que sus piernas se moviesen con mayor libertad, la parte de arriba era como un corsé, con un escote en corazón, bien ajustado a su cuerpo y sin nada en los brazos que lo mantenga en su cuerpo, solo el cierre que estaba en su espalda. – ¿Estás mejor?

-Nunca he estado de maravilla… eso si, tengo que seguir soportando al idiota de nuestro primo. – Cruzándose de brazos al momento que hacía un gesto de fastidio.

-Mis condolencias.

-Ustedes dos deberían abrir un show de comedia, lo único que salen de sus bocas son puras estupideces. – Fue el ataque de Peter al aparecer de golpe frente a ellas de brazos cruzados.

-¿Sabes? Esa boca se abre, pero yo solo oigo "bla, bla, bla". – Fue el ataque de Kathie, ganándose una risa por parte de Melody. Ambas juntas sus nudillos ante el gesto de fastidio de Peter.

-Déjame ayudarte con el abrigo. – Esme se acerco a su nieta para quitarle dicha prenda. Kathie hizo un gesto de fastidio por eso, sabía que su abuela lo hacía para revelar el vestido pronto y sorprender a Edward.

Con el abrigo fuera, se podía ver que la mestiza usaba un vestido palabra de honor, sin las mangas, le llegaba a las rodillas el color de la tela era de color blanco. Tenía un tul transparente encima que era de color negro con unos bordados que tomaban la forma de flores en todos los tamaños y finalmente, un lazo negro bajo el pecho, como el adorno final, cayendo lo que sobraba en su espalda.

-¿Ese no es el vestido que te regalo Edward el año pasado en tu cumpleaños? – Murmuro Alice con una fingida inocencia, pero sus ojos la delataban, porque en verdad lucía lo mucho que se divertía con la sorpresa que reflejaba su hermano.

-No, uno que se parece. – Le dijo con un nivel de sarcasmo muy notorio y con una ceja alzada. – ¿Tú que crees?

-Pues se te queda genial. – Rosalie pasó por su lado y la examino. – Buena elección Edward, resalta muy bien la belleza de tu hija.

-Cambiemos tema. – Pedía la mestiza con un tono de fastidio, como odiaba deberle favores a la gente porque se sentía justamente como ahora: estresada y nerviosa. Se sentía atrapada en un laberinto de emociones que la incomodaban demasiado.

-Pero es tan divertido verte así. – Dijo Peter con un gesto de burla, mostrando que buen hijo de Rosalie era.

-Bueno, no es mi problema de que estés celoso de que sea más linda que tú. – Le saca la lengua al momento que lo ve arrugando el ceño en un gesto de fastidio. – O que yo no tengo unas ojeras hasta el suelo.

-¿Y a quien le importa unas simples ojeras? Por lo menos, yo no tengo heridas por chocar por un simple árbol… porque no soy _frágil_.

-Pasemos a la mesa. – Bella tomo a su hija por los hombros al ver el gesto de desagrado que se reflejo en su cara. – Huele delicioso, ¿Qué prepararon?

-Pues quise hacer el favorito de Kathie como Bienvenida a Forks. – Comento Esme para luego ir hacía la cocina con pasos acelerados.

-¿Y van a comer también o van a sentarse viendo como comemos como si fuésemos conejillo en un experimento? – Pregunto Kathie a su familia de vampiros.

-Me parece tentador eso de observar. – Confeso Edward con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios al momento que veía a Bella, quien sólo le lanzo la lengua y miro hacía otro lado.

Kathie la observo fijamente, para luego lanzar un bufido fastidioso.

Esme llego con la comida, era justa para dos personas, asique en verdad ellas iban a ser los conejillos y ellos los científicos locos que no paraban de observarlas y anotar cosas. Por lo menos, ellos estarían observando con copas de vino en las manos, algo es algo.

Todo iba bien, "normal" para ellos, ella y Melody se burlaban de Peter, a veces iban llegando al nivel de las peleas, pero los adultos los detenían a tiempo.

-Es el de Kathie. – Aviso Alice.

Y suena un móvil.

-Gracias tía Alice. – Kathie saco el aparato de su bolsito que colgaba en su asiento. Observa la pantalla para ver quien era. – Es de la escuela de la Reserva.

Vio como los Cullen pusieron expresiones serias, como si en un campo de batalla estuviesen. Ella los ignoro y contesto.

-Señorita Swan. – El director le hablaba a través del aparato. – Habla con el director. Acabo de recibir los resultados de su examen de ingreso.

-¿Y? – Pregunta algo temerosa, temía perder su esperanza de estar libre en la escuela… y cerca de Jackson… ¡¿Pero como salió ese pensamiento de su cabeza? Ah si, en querer ayudarlo con esa tristeza misteriosa… o eso quería dejar en claro.

-Tiene unos excelentes resultados. – Por su tono de voz, parecía que no le gustaba para nada confesar algo como eso.

-¿Entonces…? – Se esforzaba, en verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no reflejarse emocionada y victoriosa, pero era imposible, no podía evitar sentirse la reina del mundo cuando lograba una victoria.

-Bienvenida a nuestra escuela.

-Muchas gracias. Nos veremos mañana. – Cuelga con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el gesto de desagrado de su padre y Peter. – ¡Sí! – Alza sus dos manos al cielo.


	6. Lobos en la Push

Aqui tienen la continuacion de mi fic

espero que lo disfruten, 9 pags de accion, un poco de romance y traicion

Twilight, y todos lo demas, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 6: Lobos en la Push.**

-Me siento como el negro de Harvard.

Kathie guardaba sus cosas en el casillero mientras murmuraba tales palabras.

Había pasado una semana y tal como se espero, y le dijeron, más de la mitad de la escuela la ignoraba por completo, el resto, pues hablaba de pestes sobre ella, inventando historias por ser la nueva, la manzana podrida del canasto.

-Tómalo como parte de la supervivencia.

Jackson se le apareció de golpe una vez que ella cerró su casillero, por lo que se sobresaltó un poco. Respiro hondó y le sonrió.

-Todo en mi vida es una supervivencia… y créeme, ninguna le gana a mi tía. – Le aseguró pensando en Alice.

-Es la hora del almuerzo, ¿Comamos juntos?

-¿Y tus amigos? – Enarcando una ceja, en la primera semana, ellos no se habían acercado para comer ya que estaba rodeado de sus amigos y como no quería arruinar el ambiente, comía sola.

-Tú eres más importante en estos momentos.

Kathie apretó con un poco más de fuerza sus libros o perdería el control.

-Guau, eso sonó como si quisieras coquetearme. – Se burlo y disfruto el ver como su broma causo que Jackson mirase a su izquierda con una sonrisa que para ella, era encantadora y con una mezcla de tentación. – Y aún cuando pierdes tu tiempo en ligarme… acepto.

-Vaya, me siento muy afortunado. – Siguiendo con la broma.

Entraron al casino, ignorando la mirada del resto, el desagrado de ver a esa chica en terrenos sagrados y la incredibilidad por ver a uno de los suyos como si nada a su lado, y justamente tenía que ser Jackson, el más apuesto y temido en la escuela de la reserva.

-¿Quieres ir al atardecer a la Push? – Le dijo de golpe mientras llenaban sus bandejas con comida.

-¿La Push no es la playa? – Pregunto con algo de inseguridad. Quería asegurarse para probar sus conocimientos sobre el lugar.

-Así es. – Sonriendo al ver lo muy rápido que aprendía. – ¿Te parece bien en el atardecer? La vista es preciosa y aun no lo has visto.

-Claro, será divertido. – Aceptando la propuesta con una sonrisa al momento que le pagaba a la cajera.

-Entonces nos vamos en la Push. – Caminaban hacía una mesa que estaba desocupada. – ¿Vamos en tu jeep o en mi camioneta?

-Tu camioneta, no se me el recorrido hasta allá aún y no quiero correr riesgos. – Se sienta en la silla, dejando su bolso al lado de su bandeja y veía como su amigo se sentaba frente a ella.

-Descuida, no hay problemas… soy un gran conductor. – Le aseguro con una fingida voz de orgullo.

-¿Por qué no me siento tranquila con eso? – Siguiendo con el juego.

-¡Jackson! – Oyeron.

-Hey Rosa, ¿Ya estas de alta?

-Recién anoche se me curo el resfriado… odiaran casi todos de nuestro clan al doctor Carlisle, pero no pueden negar el buen medico que es.

-Rosa, ella es Kathie Swan.

-Oh, la escuela no para de hablar de ti.

-Es un logro. – Dijo con ironía.

La observo fijamente, por su actitud, se podía ver que era alegre y no le preocupaba ni siquiera lo que pensaría el club de fans del muchacho porque lo abraza por atrás, rodeando su cuello como si nada. Es raro ver que su tono de piel no era moreno claro u oscuro como los demás de la reserva, pero tampoco era blanco, de seguro debió pasar unas vacaciones al exterior del pueblo y regreso con un lindo bronceado. Le gusto mucho el tono negro de sus ojos, como las plumas de un cuervo, incluso se la imagino seria y juro que sus ojos competían con los dorados de esos animales voladores. El color de su cabello era un castaño bien oscuro, se podía confundir con el negro, caía hasta sus codos con elegancia, parecía que lo tenía bien cuidado por el brillo que este emanaba y lo tenía ondulado, adornado con un simple cintillo negro. Su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans azules bien oscuro, con unas finas líneas blancas, tenía unas botas blancas que le rebasaba los tobillos y eran planos, sin tacón que combinaba con su chaqueta del mismo color y que llevaba abierta, revelando una blusa negra que era tapado por un suéter de largas mangas de color verde con un pequeño escote en V.

-Me agradas. – Dijo Rosa de golpe, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Perdón? – Saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que me agradas. – Repitió, acercándose a ella para luego abrazarla por el cuello como hizo con Jackson segundos antes. – Seamos amigas.

-¿Deliras? – Se atrevió a preguntar enarcando una ceja.

-¿Lo estoy? – Viendo a su amigo, en busca de respuesta, pero este simplemente agacho su cabeza para seguir comiendo. Kathie sospecho que él no quería decir la verdad de sus pensamientos sobre Rosa.

-Es decir, no soy de aquí, soy la manzana podrida de este escuela, no creo que…

-Pero si Jackson esta contigo, ¿Por qué yo no? No juzgo a las personas por lo que tienen o donde son, sino por COMO son. – La toma de las manos. – Seré tu primera amiga oficial femenina en Forks.

-Eh… ¿Viva? – Fue todo lo que dijo, no sabía que decir ante aquella chica rara y sus palabras, por momentos pensó que era la hija pérdida de su tía Alice… a lo mejor una bis sobrina, quien sabe… pero sinceramente le agradaba Rosa, la encontraba una persona muy feliz e inteligente, no como los otros que la juzgaban sólo por ser la invasora.

-Bien, ahora me presentaré… me emocione tanto que se me olvido. – Algo avergonzada por su actitud de hace unos momentos, pasando una mano tras su cabeza. – Mi nombre es Rosa Bigby, tengo 15 años, pero cumpliré los 16 en dos meses.

-Un placer Rosa. – Ambas mujeres estrecharon sus manos.

-Es muy bonito Rosa. – Le aseguro Jackson mientras comía. – Pero deja que Kathie coma. – Le pidió, señalando el plato casi sin tocar.

-Ah, es verdad. – Deja sus cosas en una tercera silla desocupada. – Voy por mi almuerzo, ahora regreso. – Se va hacía las bandejas corriendo.

-Tiene demasiada energía.

-Y algunas veces es un fastidio. – Aseguro Jackson, comiendo con desagrado su almuerzo.

-Jackson. – La voz de Kathie había cambiado, parecía estar intrigada y confundida. – ¿Por qué ella dijo que todos odian a Carlisle?

-Bueno… son supersticiones de los viejos, ya sabes, no le agradan mucho lo que son exteriores… y bueno, eso se pega en las generaciones, pero ahora no lo pescamos mucho, creemos que los viejos están chiflados.

-Oh, ya veo. – Agachó su cabeza para seguir comiendo.

En el momento que bajo su vista, el rostro de Jackson cambio, se volvió un poco más serio y enarcó sus cejas, parecía que ahora ya no veía a su amiga, sino a un enemigo. Apretó sus manos en forma de puños, furioso con el mundo y consigo mismo.

A unos metros, estaba Rosa con una expresión tranquila y comprensiva en su rostro, no lucía tan alegre como antes, se veía incluso más madura, sus manos sostenían su bandeja y sus ojos estaban fijados en esos dos, pero especialmente en Jackson, analizaba las facciones de su rostro como si leyese un libro.

-No puedo imaginarme lo duro que es, pero… Jackson, no hagas cosas que no te agradan, no te sientas obligado.

* * *

Las clases terminaron antes, así que quiso aprovechar la ocasión para ir a la escuela de Forks y ver a su prima Melody, por si les parecía bien salir en un día de compras. Su jeep se detiene en un lugar libre en el estacionamiento y decidió esperar a que terminase la clase apoyada en el volante. Se quedó así por mucho tiempo, estaba pensando en su incidente con esa misteriosa vampiresa y en la gente que la rodeaba…

Estaba segura que era la ignorante que no sabía nada, sentía que le estaban ocultando cosas, incluso Jackson, es como si él… si él…

Supiese que era una mestiza… y que él sólo estaba a su lado para vigilarla como a un enemigo… una presa para matar en caso que salga de control.

Lanzó un leve grito de queja, no lo quería aceptar.

Se apartó del volante para apoyarse en su asiento y respira hondo varias veces.

-Se que estas en el asiento de atrás Peter.

Finalmente abre sus ojos, viendo a su primo a través del espejo retrovisor. Giro su cabeza y lo encaró con la mirada, notó que usaba un conjunto de negro: Zapatillas, jeans, chaqueta de cuero y una pollera. La gente de seguro le llamaría la atención de que él ande con esas pintas con aquel clima tan helado. Lanzó un suspiro.

-Para que me hayas notado, significa que se acerca tu día "favorito" del mes.

-Oh si, como adoro esos días. – Murmuro con sarcasmo. Le hecho un segundo vistazo a lo que estaba usando. – Se que no te gusta usar mucha ropa, pero… ¿Podrías tratar? Llamas la atención con esas pintas. – Le regaño al momento que volvía a apoyarse cómodamente en su silla y se cruza de brazos.

-No eres mi madre. – Fue su respuesta, imitándola.

-Ni a ella le haces caso al parecer… ¿O te gusta que ella te regañe? – Sonríe con gesto de burla. – ¿No me digas que tienes complejo de Edipo?

-Muy graciosa, muy graciosa… tanto que olvide reírme.

-¿No deberías estar en clases?

-¿Por qué? Son aburridas.

-Peter… quiero que me respondas algo con sinceridad. – Alzo su cabeza para verlo a través del espejo, a pesar de no verse directamente, sus ojos estaban cruzados y se miraban con seriedad. – ¿Qué me están ocultando?

-Comienza tú… ¿Qué nos ocultas de tu accidente?

Kathie gruño.

-Creo que deje bien explicado que choque con un árbol.

-Entonces ambos vamos a jugar al juego de mentiras. – Dijo con un tono de diversión, disfrutando el gesto de su prima.

-Vaya, ¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¿Por eso preguntas tanto?

-No te hagas ilusiones… simplemente me he fastidiado de ver al tío Ed andando en la noche de un lado para otro, intentando buscar rastros de otros vampiros.

Por una fracción de segundos, Kathie tenso su cuerpo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para permanecer seria y no alterarse por aquella confesión… ¿Eran ciertas o sólo una mentira de su primo para ganar este pequeño pleito? Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo.

-¿Tú crees que me voy a creer eso? – Lanzo un largo suspiro y hace movimientos negativos con la cabeza. – Siempre andas mintiendo para que te diviertas conmigo, Peter. Nunca cambiarás.

-¿Y qué harías si te dijese que no es mentira?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, parecían estar en un combate de miradas, esperando a que el otro parpadee y pierda, confesando toda la verdad, pero ninguno de los dos tenían pensado perder.

-¡Hola! – Ambos se sobresaltan por la repentina aparición de Melody, con una radiante sonrisa y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. – Supe que vendrías a visitarme, así que me escabullí de clases.

-Al parecer, ser vampiro puro hace que también te dé igual la escuela.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. – Le recordó su primo.

-¿Y qué hacen juntos sin explotar en una discusión? – Pregunto Melody al momento que su prima encendía el vehículo para dar marcha.

-Conversando. – Fue todo lo que dijeron.

-¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche con tu amigo Jackson? – Preguntó. Su mirada estaba clavada en Kathie.

-Deberías saberlo, ¿No heredaste la habilidad de ver el futuro?

-Oh vamos, déjame actuar un poco normal una vez en la vida. – Le decía en un puchero, le parecía muy raro que Melody dijese tales palabras, o que insistiese en saber… como si no sabía que iba a pasar la en la Push con Jackson… eso es imposible. – Dime, dime, dime.

-Vale, vale… ¡Sólo deja de chillar! – Alzando su mano derecha para interrumpirla. Gruño al ver como sonreía con inocencia. – Pienso ir a la Push con él esta noche.

Casi le da un infarto al oírla gritar. Se le veía sorprendida, nerviosa y preocupada… y extrañamente, Peter estaba igual… muy bien, esto era extraño, le estaban ocultando algo… eso o de golpe, a Peter se le dio lo de buen primo amoroso. Tembló, daba miedo con sólo pensarlo.

-Kathie, ¿Por qué no mejor no vamos a mi casa y vemos pelis? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-No. – Dijo tajante. – Ya quede con él y no rompo mis planes.

-¿Y si te llevamos a la fuerza? – Sugirió Peter en un tono autoritario, recuperando su compostura.

-Quiero ver que lo intenten. – Dijo para luego apoyar su dedo gordo en su labio, lista para morderse en caso de que la ataque su propia sangre.

-Por favor Kathie, no vayas a la Push sola con él… - Melody se lo suplicó. – Quédate en la casa por lo menos, juega ajedrez con tío Charlie y el señor Billy… lo que sea, pero no estén solos.

-¿Qué me están ocultando? – Dijo al momento que pisaba el freno de golpe. – Odio ser la única ignorante… ¡hablen ya!

-No más mentiras.

-Peter. – Regaño Melody.

-No. – Él niega con la cabeza y toma a su prima mitad humana desde los hombros. – Tú crees que puedes tener lo que quieres negándote a la verdad, pero no es así. – sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a su oído derecho, parecía un animal en asecho. A pesar de que Kathie estaba con los ojos humedecidos y con un poco de miedo, seguía con una expresión sería. – No puedes escapar a lo que eres y lo sabes… lo quieras o no… eres parte de la noche, de nosotros…

-Cállate. – Susurro con un tono de negación y furia.

-Eres un vampiro. – Ataco al fin.

-¡FUERA! – Grita con los ojos cerrados, derramando al fin las lágrimas. Cuando los abrió, estaba sola, sus primos se habían ido. – No quiero. – Susurro para luego ahogarse en un llanto.

* * *

-Esa no era la forma correcta. – Alegaba Melody a su primo. – No hicimos más que hacerla llorar.

-Así dejaba de preguntar. – Dijo indiferente, con la vista al frente. – Recuerda que no podemos decirle lo que sabemos o los grandes nos sermonearían.

-¡Pero Peter…!

-Además. – Interrumpiéndola. – No hay mentiras en mis palabras… si quiere ser normal, por mi vale… pero que no se niegue a la verdad… me enferma eso. Puede esforzarse todo lo que quiera por ser normal, pero nadie puede escapar a lo que es realmente… ella es vampiro… nosotros somos vampiros… nos guste o no.

-Peter. – Melody miraba a su primo con sorpresa y un poco de admiración, algunas veces olvidaba lo maduro e increíble que podía llegar a ser por andar mostrando una faceta de engreído superior.

-Concéntrate en todo lo que puedas. Tenemos que saber si habrá peligro.

-Claro… lo haré. – Le aseguró con una leve sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Y deja de verme así, es fastidioso. – Fue su queja.

Melody no dijo nada, simplemente detuvo sus pasos y abrió sus ojos de golpe, había logrado ver algo, era vago, pero lo suficiente.

-¿Melody?

-Hay que correr, hay que decirle a tía Bella que no deje salir a Kathie. – Le dijo para luego echarse a correr a una carrera a gran velocidad.

Peter no tardo en seguirla, no podían perder el tiempo.

* * *

-¿Y esa cara?

Kathie volvió a la casa, estacionando su jeep en el garaje, donde Jackson parecía estar arreglando las herramientas que ocupo hace unos minutos. Se sorprendió al verla bajar con la cabeza levemente agachada, pero no era obstáculo para que no viese sus ojos, estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

-No es nada… voy a lavarme la cara y después salimos, ¿vale? – Esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa.

-Hey, podemos cancelar nuestros planes sino te sientes bien.

-No te preocupes, además lo necesito… un paseo a la playa me ayudara a calmarme.

Entró a la casa y se alegró de que no estuviese ni su madre, su abuelo o Billy, no quería dar respuestas a su comportamiento. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus cosas en su dormitorio, se quito los jeans y optó por ponerse unos pantalones de buzo para estar más cómoda, unas polainas grises y unas zapatillas blancas. Se recogió su cabello en una coleta a nivel de su cuello mientras se dirigía al baño. Allí, se limpiaba la cara varias veces, tenía que quitarse esa tristeza en los ojos… como le fastidiaba tener los ojos hinchados y rojos, esperaba que por lo menos se le pasara en el paseo.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro después de secarse el rostro con una rojiza toalla. Pescó su celular y partió hacía afuera, donde ya estaba Jackson con su camioneta. Sin decir nada, se subió al asiento del copiloto y espero a que él diera marcha.

Cuando llegaron a la Push, Kathie parecía que ya se estaba sintiendo mejor, incluso sonrió al ver las olas meciéndose con fuerza. Ambos caminaban por la arena en silencio, sintiendo el fuerte viento sobre sus cuerpos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí… muchas gracias. – Sonriendo con la vista al mar. – Caminar me ayuda mucho.

-Puedo entenderte… caminar te ayuda a despejar la mente.

Kathie lo miro por unos momentos, notando nuevamente ese extraño sentimiento de tristeza que reflejaban aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche. ¿Qué era lo que asechaba su corazón? Parecía como si hubiese perdido algo importante… o…

Como si fuese utilizado para un plan.

-Jackson… ¿Te preocupa algo? – Se atrevió a soltar la pregunta que estaba atascada en su garganta.

-No… estoy bien.

-Estas mintiendo. Pero no importa… esperare a que me tengas la confianza para decírmelo. – Le aseguro con una sonrisa. Por dentro se estaba preguntando con que clase de carga él llevaba en sus hombros… ¿Podría ayudarlo?

-Gracias. – Fue todo lo que dijo. Permanecieron en silencio nuevamente, era un poco incómodo. – Esto… sentémonos allí. – Señalando unas grandes rocas que estaban cerca del bosque.

Kathie simplemente asintió y lo siguió. Se sentaron y se quedaron viendo la marea, como el agua seguía danzando con violencia, mojando la arena sin compasión, pero aún así, con la puesta de sol, era un paisaje hermoso. Le agradecía a Jackson su compañía y por traerla allí, era la paz que necesitaba para tranquilizar su corazón.

No quería aceptar aún que Peter tenía razón, porque también estaba equivocado… ella no era un vampiro, tampoco una humana, por muy que este último sea el dominante, era una especie de fenómeno raro atrapado en dos mundos. Por muy que tenga en Los Ángeles amigos, por muy que su familia aun la quiera… se sentía sola. Sola porque no tenía un "hogar" especifico, en ninguno de los dos mundos.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo de golpe, había jurado que había oído un extraño sonido.

Se acordó de las palabras de Peter, que su día del mes se acercaba, por lo que pensó que sus oídos ya estaban teniendo un desarrollo evolutivo sin su consentimiento, así que lo más probable es que mañana y pasado, tendría que estar encerrada en la Residencia Cullen sin poder salir. Aprovecho esa oportunidad para usar su olfato, tenía que saber el motivo de ese sonido y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Jackson se preocupó al ver como se ponía de pie de golpe, viendo tras su espalda. Miro en esa misma dirección y arruga su frente.

-Vamos Jackson, tenemos que correr. – Tomándolo de la mano para incorporarlo. Estaba preocupada y un poco alterada, debía mantenerlo a salvo. – Vamos al bosque… ¡Rápido!

_¿Es que ella no sabe nada en verdad?_ Se pregunto Jackson en sus pensamientos mientras se dejaba ser llevado por ella al principio, luego ya tomo orden de su cuerpo, corriendo por si mismo.

_Tenemos que salir lo más rápido posible._ Pensaba Kathie alarmada, no podía permitir que ese vampiro misterioso los atrape. _¿Será aliado de esa vampira del otro día?_

Amplio más su mirada si eso era posible, sus agudos sentidos le decía que su depredador se estaba acercando cada vez más, por muy que se adentren para mezclar sus aromas con la madre naturaleza o giren en círculos, él los encontraba con facilidad.

Terminaron atrapados en una especie de prado con un precipicio totalmente alto que daba al mar… Ahora si que estaba en problemas.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacía la misma dirección, viendo a un hombre alto, musculoso y de piel totalmente blanca, vestía unos pantalones degastados y de color café oscuro, un suéter gris ya roto en la mitad y una larga gabardina de color negro que le llegaba a las rodillas. No tenía cabello, estaba calvo y sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Eres como una corderita, corres y corres del lobo, esperando que este se canse, pero al final, terminas atrapada en sus garras y colmillos.

-¿Qué hace la basura como tú en nuestro territorio? – Para sorpresa de Kathie, Jackson se puso delante de ella. ¿Qué no tenía miedo? Los vampiros irradiaban un aura que hacía que los humanos se sintiesen intimidados… ¿Por qué él no? Se fijo que no llevaba sus zapatillas… ¿Por qué se los quito?… ¿Siempre anda descalzo? Se preguntaba al ver que no llevaba calcetines.

-Me sorprende que un humano ande tan tranquilo ante mi presencia. – Dijo aquel calvo vampiro con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

-¿Y quien te asegura que yo sea humano? – Devolviéndole aquella sonrisa, llamando la atención de Kathie… ¿A qué se refería? ¿O acaso era tan tonto por no tener miedo y buscar la provocación de un vampiro? Claro… él no sabe lo que es en realidad.

-Jackson, no juegues con él… no vas a ganar.

-Vaya confianza que me tienes… aunque es normal… tú no sabes con quien vives.

Comenzaron a oírse más sonidos extraños… eran gruñidos. Sólo alertó al calvo y a Kathie, ambos se asustaron y la chica se aferró a su amigo de forma inconsciente. Ese era el gruñido de un lobo… de los Licántropos, los enemigos de los vampiros. Con cada segundo, su cuerpo estaba más débil ante el miedo que sentía, pero todo desapareció en el momento que sintió como Jackson tomaba una de sus manos… era tan cálido.

-No te preocupes, tú estas a salvo. – Le prometió. Ella confió plenamente en sus palabras. Asintió levemente con la vista en el contacto de manos, le traía mucha paz.

Kathie ahogó un grito de exclamación cuando vio nada menos que dos Licántropos corriendo hacía el calvo, quien los logró esquivar sin problemas y ahora huía de ellos. Fue rápido, pero la mestiza pudo reconocer a uno de los dos, el color de pelo era el mismo que aquel lobo que se apareció anteriormente ante ella en aquel ataque de esa otra vampira.

-Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad. – Jackson la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo, casi a la rastra ya que la chica aún no salía de su asombro.

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían, a Kathie no le dolía el pecho, así que aseguraba que su sangre estaba activándose poco a poco… como esto siga así, en unas horas, será ella la siguiente presa de los lobos. Miro a Jackson y le pareció increíble que él tampoco este cansado y que mantenga su ritmo. Se detiene de golpe al sentir otro extraño aroma a su alrededor.

Ese calvo no estaba solo.

-¡Kathie, no seas tonta y ven, debes estar en el terreno de los Cullen! – Le grito Jackson a varios metros lejos de ella.

Kathie lo observo confundida y sorprendida, ¿Cómo él podía saber que su familia no pueden estar en esas tierras? Aunque sinceramente, ella tampoco sabía, ellos no le dieron explicación, sólo dijeron que en ese lado, era invadido por los Licántropos y no querían acercarse. Quedo tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada del otro vampiro a sólo dos metros a su derecha.

Giro su cabeza para verlo, tenía el cabello azulado oscuro, unos ojos que brillaban rojos y una piel blanca por completo. Usaba unos pantalones rotos de color negro, una camisa ya sucia de color blanca, con algunos hoyos y estaba descalzo. Kathie estaba en el centro, él a dos metros a su derecha y Jackson estaba a casi 15 metros a su izquierda.

-Muy bien. – El recién llegado abrió su boca, mostrando unos grandes colmillos. – Es hora de acabar con la escoria. – Kathie abrió sus ojos y sólo atino con correr.

-¡Kathie! – Jackson comenzó a correr con todo lo que podía.

-¡No seas idiota y aléjate de mí!

Pero Jackson no le hizo caso, siguió corriendo, acercándose cada vez más a ella, como aquel vampiro. Aceleró el paso al ver como el peli-azul dio un salto listo para atacarla por los aires, pero él llego justo a tiempo y recibió el ataque que lo hizo derrapar y cuando frenó… lo hizo a cuatro patas.

Kathie se había tropezado por aquel movimiento inesperado para salvarla ya que había sido golpeada en su espalda de forma inconsciente por el muchacho al intentar salvarla y cayó duramente al suelo, pero no perdió tiempo y miró de inmediato a Jackson, quedando boca abierta. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían… ¡Jackson era un Hombre Lobo!

Su pelaje estaba pintado entre el color negro y miel. Sus garras estaban enterradas en la tierra, preparándose y sus colmillos se dejaban ver, listo para morder a su presa. Sus ojos ahora eran dorados, como todo animal y veían con furia al vampiro de cabello azulado que ahora estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que él fuese un Licántropo… o más bien, que uno de ellos este cerca de esa extraña mujer.

-¿Jackson? – Susurro Kathie con un tono de incredibilidad.

Jackson aulló al mismo momento que se abalanzo sobre el vampiro.

Kathie observo como ambas especies se peleaban sin piedad ni un momento de receso, estaban dispuestos en liquidar al otro y el lobo estaba determinado en ganar, porque sabía que si él moría, nadie salvaría a Kathie en los terrenos de los lobos y terminaría siendo liquidada.

-¡Jackson! – Grita al verlo caer al suelo por un golpe del vampiro.

El lobo se sacude la cabeza y vuelve al ataque, mordiéndole fuertemente la muñeca y el vampiro gritaba mientras Jackson le arrancó el brazo, mandándolo a volar cerca de Kathie, quien rápidamente buscaba entre sus ropas un encendedor. Que suerte que se lo había confiscado a su abuelo en la mañana, pensaba mientras lo encendía y acercó el fuego al brazo, logrando que se quemara.

-¡Maldita! – Grita el vampiro, con sus ojos fijos en Kathie, pero Jackson volvió al ataque, pescándolo bien fuerte del cuello con sus colmillos.

Sangre salía de aquella zona y el presionaba más fuerte, intentando arrancársela, entre más pronto mejor, pero su víctima moviéndose como loco y golpeándolo con ayuda de los árboles, no ayudaba mucho.

Los otros lobos aparecieron, de seguro ya se han encargado de aquel calvo, tenían algo de sangre en sus pelajes, así que Kathie supuso que ya debía estar muerto y quemado. Ahora el vampiro tenía tres lobos colgándose de su piel con ayuda de los colmillos, intentando arrancarle partes del cuerpo. Lograron quedar en el suelo, encima del vampiro y la joven se tapo los ojos para no ver como destrozaban a aquella criatura de la noche.

-El encendedor. – Kathie abrió sus ojos y vio que Jackson era de nuevo una persona, gritándole que le pase el objeto. Ella obedeció y se lo lanzo. El muchacho no tardo en quemar todas las partes por separado.

-Eso les enseñara a no subestimarnos. – Kathie miro al lobo que vio por primera vez, sorprendiéndose al ver que en realidad era Richard Castle, de su escuela. Era un pelinegro, su cabello lo tenía largo hasta su cuello y liso, sus ojos eran de un tono azul oscuro y su piel era morena, era oscuro como el chocolate y como tenía la parte de arriba desnudo, Kathie pudo ver que tenía una gruesa cicatriz en la espalda en forma horizontal. – ¿Qué te pasa chupasangre sucia? – Su pregunta la saco de la realidad.

-¿Disculpa? – Salió de sus labios en un tono lleno de enojo, ¿Quién se creía al hablarle así? – Creo que no te enseñaron a como tratar a las mujeres.

-A las mujeres si… a los chupasangres no… en serio Jackson, me da pena que Sam te haya ordenado que la vigilaras sólo porque en Jacob no confía mucho desde que se puso de lado de los vampiros para proteger el embarazo de esa Swan.

-Richard… hablas demasiado.

-¿Qué cosa? – Kathie se puso de pie, acercándose a esos dos, ignorando al otro licántropo que seguía en su forma lobuna. – ¿Cómo esta eso de vigilarme? ¿Sabías lo que era?… ¿Y no me dijiste?

-¿Por qué habría que decírtelo? Si eres sólo…

-Cierra la puta boca Richard. – Perdiendo los estribos ante la indiscreción de su amigo. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y vio a Kathie. – Perdóname, pero es verdad… yo sabía que eras hija de Edward Cullen… Sam, nuestro líder, me dio la orden de vigilarte al momento que supo que vivirías en mi casa porque te encuentran un peligro.

-No soy un peligro, tú me has visto desde niños, sabes que no hago daño.

-Pero si cuando pierdes el control. – Kathie enarco sus cejas en señal de rabia. – Eres un vampiro… enemigo de nuestra raza… y de los humanos.

-¡No soy un vampiro, soy una humana! – Le grita furiosa, cerrando sus ojos al momento que volvía a pensar en Peter, ¿por qué todos tenían que decirle lo mismo? – ¡¿Y si lo fuera, Qué? ¡¿Me tratarías como tu enemiga o a una basura sólo por mi origen?

Jackson no dijo nada. Ante ese silencio, Kathie lo entendió perfectamente, era un silencio afirmativo, no se atrevía a decirle "sí" así que se lo expresaba con ese silencio. Nunca antes había estado tan furiosa y dañada por culpa de una persona… no desde su padre hace años… ¿Por qué tenía él que volverle a ese dolor? Alzo su mano al cielo y le propino un severo golpe en la quijada, como su sangre estaba despertando, su golpe tuvo efecto, Jackson se quejo de dolor y cayó al suelo al mismo momento que sangre salía de su boca.

-Yo confié en ti… y me has mentido. – Le susurraba. El licántropo que seguía en su forma lobuna, lanzo un sonido de tristeza, parecía entender el dolor de Kathie.

-Maldita chupasangre. – Exclamo Richard, dispuesto a golpearla, pero Jackson se lo impidió gritando su nombre. Lo mira fijamente.

-Me lo merezco. – Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡Te mereces eso y más! – Le grito la chica para luego salir huyendo, no quería volver a la residencia Black, tampoco a la escuela o a la casa de los Cullen, buscaría otro lugar donde esconderse.

Después de todo, en todas partes la lastiman.


	7. Los dones de una mestiza

Ha pasado un laaargo tiempo desde la ultima actualizacion... LO SIENTO!

Tomando conciencia del asunto y acordándome que tenia el capitulo anotado en una agenda, lo busque para poder escribirles el capiy aqui esta! NUEVE paginas... y estaba tan cerca de ser 10! XDDD Ya habran mas oportunidades XDDD

Bueno, no los entretengo más y les dejo la continuación

Twiligt, sus personajes y todo lo demás le pertenece a Meyer, lo mio es la trama y los personajes inventados por mi xDDDD

**Capitulo 7: Los dones de una mestiza.**

En la reserva, Bella no dejaba de estar nerviosa desde que habían sido más de las once de la noche y aun no regresaba, llamo hasta a Alice para que le diera una de sus predicciones por el paradero de su hija, pero todavía no había suerte y eso no hacía más que aumentar su angustia. Jackson tampoco había regresado, pero su padre Jacob no estaba para nada preocupado, era lo último que debía hacer, sabía que estaba a salvo y sin heridas gracias a la "conexión perruna" por lo que andaba de consejero, abrazándola y asegurándole una y otra vez que Kathie está bien si tenía la fuerza del vampiro y la terquedad de la humana.

-¿Se supone que eso debería tranquilizarme? – Alzando una ceja incrédula y no ponía resistencia.

-Oye, es una combinación muy peligrosa… y a veces da migraña a terceros.

-Te golpearía si no fuese porque eres más duro que el acero. – Le reprocha haciendo casi un mohín infantil dejando su cabeza apoyada en aquel pecho desnudo y caliente.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Los Cullen estaban comenzando su misión de rastrear en todas las zonas que le eran permitidas la ubicación de Kathie, menos Esme, Peter y las adivinas Alice y Melody, ellos decidieron quedarse en caso de que la desaparecida de señal o madre e hija vean algo… menos Peter, él no participaba porque simplemente no quería "perder el tiempo".

Edward estaba preocupado y estaba entrando en la furia, era algo que se notaba en sus ojos y en su caminar, ya que con cada paso, dejaba un hueco en la tierra, y si tocaba un tronco, este se rompía en pedazos.

-Edward, debes calmarte. – Le ordenó Carlisle tomándolo de los hombros. – No conseguirás nada destruyendo todo a tu paso.

-No eres el único preocupado, hermano. – Le recordó Emmet dándole un zape en la cabeza y le regala una de sus sonrisas. – Así que no pongas esa cara y concéntrate en la búsqueda.

El móvil de Jasper sonó, señal de que Alice estaba llamando. De inmediato lo rodearon, viendo como el vampiro aceptaba la llamada.

-¿La has encontrado?

-Sí… pero no logramos identificar bien el lugar dónde estaba.

-De un cierto modo, Kathie no quiere ser encontrada. – Melody le había quitado el celular para hablar también. – Está llorando mucho… logre ver algunos aparatos metálicos y oír algo como una alarma.

-Tranquila Melody. – Carlisle decidió tomar la palabra. – Ya se dónde esta con sólo esas pistas… la llevaré a casa. – Le aseguró para luego colgar. – Iré a verla personalmente.

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero se podía ver varias bolsas de sangre completamente vacías en el suelo, había gotas de sangre manchando el suelo o el cuerpo de la desesperante joven que lloraba por sentirse traicionada y al mismo tiempo controlaba su cuerpo para no crecer sus ansias de sangre al punto de hacerse un manjar con todos los que habitaban en el hospital.

Kathie temblaba como una niña aterrada, con sus manos ocupadas con bolsas de sangre que se devoraba con desesperación y pensando al mismo tiempo que ya era suficiente, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, sus instintos vampíricos se aprovechaban de su dolor, de su debilidad, susurrándole que debería vengarse de aquel lobo por burlarse de ambas, que tomase toda la sangre humana disponible para aumentar su poder y luego ir por él y matarlo junto a todo su clan.

_**Sabes que tenemos el poder de controlar este mundo.**_

-No. – Exclamó cerrando sus ojos y tapándose los oídos con sus manos en un desesperado intento de callar esa fastidiosa voz. – No quiero oírte.

_**Si me dejarás mandar, salvaríamos a nuestra madre convirtiéndola en vampiro.**_

-No… cállate, no quiero oírte… estás mintiéndome.

_**Nos vengaremos también de nuestro padre por convertirnos en esto y abandonarnos.**_

Todos sus músculos se congelaron por aquella oferta tentativa, liberar todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de Edward…

No… no es lo correcto.

-No quiero seguir escuchando tus tonterías. – Le ordena mientras se daba fuertes golpes en la cabeza con ayuda de la pared más cerca. – Vete al infierno y no regreses.

_**Sabes que no puedes negarme por siempre… hasta nuestro primo te lo dice.**_

-Yo… no quiero… - Su cabeza estaba sangrando de tanto golpearse, pero no sentía dolor, sólo placer de saborear su propia sangre… su instinto estaba dominándola.

-¡Kathie! – Carlisle había llegado y la cubrió por completo en una manta azul oscuro. – Ya estás a salvo, no te preocupes… nadie va a lastimarte. – abrazándola sobre la tela.

-Abuelo… ¡Abuelo, tengo miedo! – Confesó largándose a llorar y dejándose ser abrazada. – Por favor, sálvame. – Le suplicó con la voz ronca.

-Tranquila Kathie, ahora te llevare a casa. – Cargándola entre sus brazos. – No pienses en nada, sólo en un lugar donde te sientas en paz… así controlarás a tu lado vampiro.

* * *

Pasó encerrada en el cuarto de Melody dos días, sólo se alimentaba de sangre humana a causa de que sus defensas eran débiles en esos días ya que su cuerpo pasó mucho tiempo sin tomar nada de sangre, era como un bebé recién nacido… claro, Peter comentaba lo afortunada que era por tomar sangre humana y él tenga que tomar la de un alce.

Ella se rehusaba ver a alguien, así que su único medio de comunicación era Melody, ella pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, veían películas y ella la consolaba por las noches, abrazándola mientras le contaba lo que había hecho en la escuela.

-Malditas ojeras. – Se quejó viéndose en el espejo, ahora que era "temporalmente" un vampiro completo, eso incluía que no podía dormir, de ahí sus ojeras y sabía que cuando volviese a ser una humana, estaría en cama dos días enteros… o tal vez más.

-Deja de quejarte y vámonos de una vez. – Comentó Peter fastidiado de sus cambios de humor, parecía una mujer en menstruación.

-¿Tengo que ir con ustedes a cazar la cena?

-Kathie, debes aprender a no sobrevivir siempre de la sangre humana o que estaremos ahí siempre. – Le recordó Carlisle acariciándole los cabellos. – Cuando estés sola, deberás aprender a cazar por ti misma.

-Claro, eso lo dices porque eres un vampiro completo… no sabes lo fastidioso que es ser una mestiza y que su lado vampiro tenga mente propia y quiera dominar el mundo. – Se quejo cruzándose de brazos. – Las mujeres normales sólo se preocupan del dolor de estar con la regla, yo tengo que sufrir eso y preocuparme más por mi instinto vampiro.

-Por eso no me voy a enamorar. – Aseguró Peter señalando a su prima, tener que aguantar siglos de quejas femeninas… jamás, ya tenía suficiente con oír a su abuela, sus primas, su madre y su tía. – Prefiero sólo gozar en la cama.

-¿Listos para salir? – Preguntó Edward acompañado de Emmet, Rosalie y Alice.

-Bella ha llamado para saber cómo andabas. – Le comentó Alice a su sobrina mientras la abrazaba. – Le he dicho que andas estupenda y le hicimos creer a Charlie que estabas aquí porque te enfermaste y así tenías a un doctor cerca.

-No es difícil de creer ya que te la pasas enferma. – Siguió Melody mostrando la misma sonrisa heredada por su madre.

-Yo también te quiero. – Fulminándola con la mirada.

* * *

Jackson, en esos dos días, sólo se apareció en su casa tres veces, el resto del tiempo se la pasaba en el bosque que era terreno de los licántropos, en su forma de lobo y recorriendo todos los lugares a gran velocidad, pasando las noches a la intemperie y aullando bajo mientras buscaba la protección de la madre naturaleza. Sus compañeros perrunos trataron de hacerlo racionar, pero él los ignoraba, estaba aprendiendo muy bien cómo controlar su mente para que nadie sepa lo que sentía… porque ni él mismo sabía, sólo estaba seguro de que había traicionado la confianza de Kathie.

El ruido de una rama romperse lo alertó, giro su perruna cabeza y vio a Rosa vistiendo unos jeans y una chaqueta verde, no parecía para nada preocupada de ver a un lobo el doble de grande que uno normal. Ignorando el gruñido de Jackson, Rosa caminaba para estar frente a él y le regala una sonrisa.

-Se que estás triste Jackson. – Atreviéndose a tocar su hocico para acariciárselo, subiendo hasta llegar entre las orejas. – Y esto es algo que tú sólo te buscaste y debes solucionar.

Más relajado, el lobo se tendió por completo, como un perro tomando el sol o una siesta, Rosa se sentó a pesar que el césped estaba húmedo y se apoyó en su pelaje y cómodo estómago, le fue acariciando el pelo mientras escondía ahí mismo su cabeza.

-Nadie es dueño de tu vida, sólo tú Jackson… así que sólo haz lo que tú quieres hacer.

De respuesta, el lobo aulló y Rosa sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

Un puma se estaba acercando a gran velocidad, pero Kathie no parecía preocupada, sus ojos destellaron en color rojo y de golpe, el animal se queda inmóvil como si estuvieran en una película y hubieran apretado pausa.

El don de Kathie era controlar el tiempo de los seres vivos y objetos, nada se escapaba de su habilidad, su tiempo y vida estaban en sus manos.

Con un gesto de asco, sacó sus colmillos y comenzó a succionar la sangre del animal, pensando en lo repugnante que era.

-Que asco. – Exclamó tapándose la boca con sus manos, manchándose de sangre, y cerrando sus ojos mientras el animal cae muerto al suelo. – Prefiero el chocolate.

-Por cierto. – Rosalie se acercó a su sobrina por detrás y la toma de los hombros, a pesar de haber cazador, no había ni una gota de sangre en su rostro, cabello o en sus ropas, estaba perfecta como siempre. – ¿Qué hay entre tú y el pulgoso?

-Primero: Se llama Jackson. – Le regaño apartándose un poco para parecer indiferente. – Segundo: No hay nada.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Preguntó Emmet encogiéndose de hombros. – Son perros.

Kathie alzo una de sus cejas ante el comentario de su tío… ¿Por qué tanto odio entre razas? Y luego dicen que los adolescentes son los inmaduros.

-Papá, no le toques la vena sensible. – Cualquiera pensaría que Peter estaba actuando como buen primo, pero Kathie sabía que tenía que tener cuidado. – ¿No ves que es su novio? – Cruzándose de brazos.

Kathie dio gracias por primera vez en su vida de estar en estado vampiro ya que si hubiera oído eso siendo humano, de seguro su cara estaría ahora mismo roja y avergonzada mientras todos la observaban.

-¡¿Pero que disparates estás diciendo? – Le gritó para luego golpearlo en la cara. – ¿Acaso quieres que use mis poderes contigo?

-¿Qué tanto te preocupa? No es ninguna sorpresa que tengas malos gustos con los hombres. – Frotándose la zona dañada.

-¡Muérete! – Comenzando la casería de Peter. – No vas a escapar.

* * *

Dos días después, había vuelto a ser humana, pero se pasó todo el día siguiente dormida en la habitación de Melody, por lo que ella era libre de irse de la residencia Cullen y volver con su madre.

Tragó duro, no estaba preparada todavía para ver a un traidor y no llorar… o golpearlo.

Se peinaba el cabello mientras el espejo le revelaba que aún estaba preocupada por el asunto, sus ojos estaban tristes y lo peor es que su otro yo aun no paraba de invitarla a controlar el mundo o de vengarse de los lobos.

Guardó sus cosas en el bolso y sale de la habitación, sabía que actuar como cobarde no solucionara las cosas, debía enfrentarlas… y si debía gritarle al desgraciado, lo haría. Le sorprendió ver a su padre al final de las escaleras, con las manos en los bolsillos y viéndola fijamente. Se puso nerviosa, su corazón acelerado era la prueba, le inquietaba demasiado la presencia de su padre, y como Bella y Charlie, no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos… un dolor en el trasero.

-Ahora iba a volver con mamá. – Tratando de parecer normal incluso sonrió un poco para parecer despreocupada.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Estoy preocupado de que estés en el mismo lugar que él.

Kathie reflejó asombro, claro que sabía que le tenía algo de cariño, pero nunca se lo oía, él era como el abuelo Charlie, silencioso, por dentro se sintió muy feliz, una oleada de felicidad la cubría y calentaba sus entrañas, dándole las ganas de llorar de emoción, pero se contuvo.

Tal parece que Gustav tenía razón al final.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí… eso en verdad me pone muy feliz. – Confesó, ampliando su sonrisa. – Pero… yo no soy de las que huye. Lo voy a enfrentar y escuchare su historia porque Jackson no es una mala persona… ¿Cómo serlo con el padre tan genial que tiene?

El vampiro había sonreído ante las palabras de su hija, había sonado como toda una mujer madura… y testaruda, en verdad que era una Swan. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kathie, volviéndola a sorprender.

-Sea cual sea tus decisiones… las aceptaré.

Ahora, aparte de sorprendida, quedo confundida… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Esme le había preparado como desayuno un pote lleno de cereal, un vaso de leche, otro con jugo, huevos revueltos y pan tostados. Estaba tan hambrienta por pasar días sin comer comida de verdad, que no había dejado nada en la mesa, los platos y vasos estaban limpio por completo y hasta se pescó una manzana verde.

Se despidió de todos (a Peter sólo le dio un golpe en la frente), subió sus cosas al asiento de atrás del jeep ya reparado, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y partió hacía la Reserva, tratando de mantener la tensión controlada con su MP3 de la radio encendida y moviendo sus dedos sobre el volante.

-Se fuerte Kathie. – Se dijo lanzando un suspiro hondo.

Todo fue rápido, apenas entró al territorio de los licántropos, gritó aterrada al ver que algo se apareció inesperadamente en el camino, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar apretando el freno con los ojos cerrados y afirmándose más en el volante. Había gritado hasta que el vehículo se detuvo, no sintió nada extraño, así que lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos temerosa de encontrarse un cadáver, pero lo que se pilló fue a un Jackson desinteresado de pie frente al jeep, a sólo un par de milímetros de distancia.

-¿Jackson? – Pestañeó varias veces y al reaccionar, reflejó furia. – ¡Estás demente! – Trataba de quitarse el cinturón, pero como sus manos aun temblaban por el miedo, sus movimientos eran torpes. – ¡Espera a que salga de aquí y te de una tunda! – Finalmente se liberó y se bajó del jeep dando un portazo. – Si quieres suicidarte, tírate de un barranco, pero no me involucres a mí. – Empujándolo desde el torso. – ¡Di algo!

Jackson se había quedado silencioso en todo momento, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, que se desahogara a pesar que él era más fuerte y resistente, si hasta Kathie reaccionó con darle un puñetazo, pero terminó con la mano adolorida, quejándose mientras se frotaba la mano.

-Ten cuidado, ya deberías saber que somos como hierro. – Le retó mientras trataba de tomar su mano para analizarla.

-Sigo enojada contigo. – Se justificó al sentir sus mejillas arder… claro, será duro como roca, pero si que impregnaba calor con sólo un roce.

-Sólo puedo decirte que lo lamento. – Dijo clavando su mirada en ella sin dejar de acariciar la mano dañada… que curiosamente, Kathie ya no sentía nada gracias a esas manos. – Y se que no es suficiente.

-Si estás tan arrepentido… ¿Por qué aceptaste ser un espía? – Maldijo a los dioses por hacerla tan débil ante los hombres… no, ante él. A pesar de lograr mantener una póquer face, por dentro estaba derritiéndose ante esos ojos negros como la noche, que seguro tenían la habilidad de atravesarla y ver su alma y su indefenso corazón.

-Yo sé que he sido un idiota y no me siento muy contento sabiendo que hice algo tonto, pero puedo justificar en mi defensa que yo nunca acepte esto… sólo me dieron la orden y no me dejaron defender.

-Quiero saberlo… ¿Me consideras una humana o un monstruo?

-Ninguna de las dos. – Admitió sin arrepentimiento y sonriendo, sorprendiendo a la chica. – En esa ocasión me sentí débil para admitirlo delante de los demás… no se qué pasa conmigo cada vez que te veo. – Confesaba, aumentando el rubor en las mejillas de Kathie. – Sólo se que te consideró como "Kathie"… ya seas humana o vampiro, Kathie es Kathie… y eso es más maravilloso que cualquier otra raza.

Por culpa de tantos halagos, la chica reacciona con bajar la mirada y liberándose de la unión de manos para apartarse unos pasos, trataba de mantener el equilibrio ya que sus piernas temblaban por culpa de una serie de emociones que ella no podía descifrar. Era la segunda vez que se sentía así y eso la asustaba… se había jurado no volver a sentir eso de nuevo y ahora él venía a romper su juramento.

-Te perdonó Jackson, pero… pero no más secretos. – Viéndolo con seriedad. – Quiero saber la verdad… quiero saber que esta ocurriendo en este pueblo.

-Te lo diré… en la noche, después de cenar… si nos seguimos retrasando, tu madre se alarmará.

-En serio, desde que es madre, se parece más a la abuela Renée. – Suspirando.

Jackson se subió al copiloto, dejando que Kathie condujera. Al llegar a la casa, Bella la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando que le estaba cortando la respiración hasta que Charlie interpuso.

-¿De seguro no ha pasado nada? – Preguntó Bella mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

-Me han echado ojo encima, no te preocupes… en verdad te estas pareciendo a la abuela Renée. – se quejó apartando aquel calor maternal.

-No me lo recuerdes. – Suspiró cansada al darse cuenta que tenía razón. – Ve a dejar tus cosas, hemos preparado tu favorito para comer.

-¿Tú y el tío Jacob cocinaron? – Asombrada. – ¿Y me lo perdí?

-Yo los grabé. – Le aseguró Jackson enseñando la cámara, ambos actuaban como si no hubiese ocurrido lo de hace días.

-Dos grandes chefs en la cocina no es algo que se deba perder. – Admitió Charlie mientras buscaba los platos.

Kathie le sonrió y partió a su cuarto. Al entrar notó que estaba igual a cómo lo dejo la última vez que estuvo ahí, dejó la maleta en el suelo y se dejo caer en la cama, abre sus ojos al sentir un ruido y notó que su movimiento había ocasionado que su llavero saliera del bolsillo. Se ladeó para estar apoyada en la cama en su lado derecho y así tomar el objeto fácilmente, precisamente el mono de nieve en miniatura.

_**Es para ti, Kathie**__. – La silueta de un muchacho extendió su mano en donde sostenía el presente y se lo entregó con una gran sonrisa._

-Sam. – Susurró.

Al darse cuenta que iba a largarse a llorar, se incorpora de la cama y se frota los ojos para evitar las lágrimas.

-Es suficiente, no llores. – Se regaño.

* * *

Estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta: estaba sola con Jackson.

Si, claro… habían ya estado solos un par de veces, pero por una razón, cuando era de noche y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, su cuerpo perdía el control y sólo quería huir a la seguridad de su habitación.

-¿Bien? – Quería acabar ese silencio de una vez y terminar el asunto para irse. Estaba sentada en la mesa mientras Jackson sólo observaba la luna. – ¿Vas a hablar o que?

-Cuando la tía Bella te estuvo esperando, se armo una gran conmoción entre los vampiros y los lobos… y llamabas la curiosidad entre las otras especies.

-¿Otras especies? – Asombrada. – ¿Hay más criaturas sobrenaturales aparte de los Licántropos y Vampiros?

-Así es… dios, deberías ya sospecharlo por lo menos, si no tienes una vida normal que digamos. – Cruzándose de brazos.

-No molestes, no me cuentan mucho que digamos. – Se quejó en un bufido. – De seguro porque yo tome la decisión de ser humana… volvamos al punto.

-Bueno, como ya sabes, hay una gran rivalidad entre nuestras especies. – Kathie gruñó al ser unida al saco chupasangre. Jackson la ignoró para seguir narrando. – Así que cuando supieron que vendría al mundo una mestiza, creyeron que habría que destruirte.

-¿Querían matar a mi madre? – Abriendo sus ojos por el asombro.

-Mas bien, ocasionarle un aborto… mi padre se rehusó y se separó de la manada para protegerlas a las dos, amenazando que tomaría el lugar de Sam como líder si se les ocurría levantarle una mano… eso fue suficiente para calmarles los humos.

-El hecho de que los vampiros devoren sangre para vivir, no los hace crueles… mi abuelo… mi familia es un ejemplo, hicieron un pacto y ellos nunca lo han quebrantado.

-Te recuerdo que no todos los vampiros son como los Cullen. – Adquiriendo una pose seria para volverla al mundo real. – Y aun así, no se puede confiar en su instinto, no importa cuando luchen, su deseo de sangre los vuelve incontrolables.

-Mi abuelo controla bien su instinto… sólo son siglos de practica…

-Que ningún otro de su raza, sin contar tu familia, quiere tomar. Los vampiros son fuertes con sangre humana… ¿Qué idiota quiere dejar de tomar el Elixir? Nosotros, los Licántropos, tenemos el deber de proteger a nuestra gente, a los humanos de aquellos seres de sangre fría… pero. – Agregó al ver la expresión de la chica. – Yo no estoy en contra u odio a los Cullen, ellos no me interesan… mientras no rompan el tratado.

Kathie sonrió por oírlo, era su modo de ser amable sin perder su reputación. Pero luego pensó mejor la situación… ¿Tan peligroso es que nazca una mestiza vampiro?

-¿Qué tengo de peligroso como para alertar a tu clan hasta los días de hoy o que ahora aparezcan vampiros detrás de mí?

-Se dice que los mixtos, por tener el don de estar en los dos mundos, tiene gran ventaja para beber la sangre… aumentado las posibilidades de que sean descubiertos.

-Pero yo soy vampiro una vez al mes y me dura como una semana.

-Pero no brillas ante el sol, por lo que no te preocupas por esconderte.

-¿Algo mas? – Sabiendo que era imposible que sólo fuese por eso.

-Bueno… he oído que sus instintos de sangre son más deseosos que pierden el control y que hasta llegan a tener más de una mente dentro… como dos personas en un frasco que pelean por ver quien domina el cuerpo… ese otro "yo" que tienen es tan poderoso que pueden destruir una ciudad… los mixtos tienen el poder de dominar el mundo.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-… ¿Qué? – Atónica, recordando todas sus disputas internas con su yo vampiro… así que era cierto sus locuras de dominación mundial.

-Son realmente poderosos… y algunos vienen con dones raros, como tú con el tiempo, así que sus líderes vampiros prohibieron los nacimientos de mestizos matándolos.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamó ignorando que a esa hora, todos dormían, se tapó la boca y afinó la audición para cerciorarse de no haber despertado a nadie. Suspiro aliviada. – Es imposible, si fuese así, yo no hubiese nacido.

-Tal parece que tu familia te ha protegido muy bien, escondiéndote de tantos ojos, haciéndoles creer a los vampiros que te habían matado.

Kathie llevó sus manos a su rostro, ahogando la necesidad de gritar por tantas confusiones en su cabeza, sus dudas se resolvieron, pero ahora tenía otras. Ahora le quedó claro que los vampiros iban por ella para asesinarla, por encontrarla un peligro para su especie, los lobos también la encontraban un peligro para ellos y para los humanos… ¿Qué no podía estar tranquila en ningún mundo?

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? – Rascándose la nuca. – ¿Irme a otro país?

Al ver su frustración, Jackson se atrevió al fin alejarse de la ventana y se acercó a la chica, aprovechando que estaba distraída, la tomó de las manos, sorprendiéndola y llamando su atención, como también un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes… yo voy a protegerte. – Lleva una de sus manos al pecho, en donde estaba el corazón. – Te lo juro Kathie, déjamelo en mis manos.

* * *

Era un nuevo día.

Había sido algo duro al comienzo, habló con todos sus profesores para saber los trabajos que había dejado para fechas futuras y consultarles si podía aun entregar los trabajos o rendir pruebas que ya fueron dadas.

Tendría una noche larga.

Se dirigía ahora a la cafetería, sólo le quedaba una hora de almuerzo y lo aprovecharía lo más que se pueda, más cuando vio a Jackson y a Rosa con su grupo de amigos y decidió ir a comer en otro lado. Notó que ellos estaban con el grosero de Richard y un chico de corta cabellera lisa y de color rojo que no le podía ver bien ya que tenía la cabeza pegada en su comida y Richard lo tapaba gran parte. Le pagó a la cajera el almuerzo que eligió y pretendió irse a buscar un lugar más calmado, pero…

-¡Kathie! – Gritó Rosa muy emocionada mientras se ponía de pie alzando una mano.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Curiosa por verla correr hacía ella y tomarla de los hombros por detrás.

-Ven a almorzar con nosotros. – Le invitó mientras la empujaba.

-¿Qué? – Sorprendida ante la idea de comer ante el desconocido y el grosero. – No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Por favor, no seas distante… ¿Cierto que puede, Jackson? – viendo al lobito.

-Claro, eres bienvenida para comer entre los lobos. – Bromeó con una sonrisa que detuvo el corazón de Kathie.

-No hables por mí, no quiero a un chupasangre cerca mío. – Se quejó Richard, viéndola de forma asesina, esperando que así la intimide y se vaya.

-Si te molesta, te puedes retirar, pero no lances tu feo vocabulario cuando la gente come. – Amenazó el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a Kathie, ¿Acaso estaba de su lado?

El pelirrojo se dignó a mostrar su rostro, revelando que sus ojos eran negros como la noche, dándole un aura de misterio que intrigó a Kathie, como todos… o la gran mayoría, su piel era bronceada con el color del capuchino y la mestiza notó que algunos mechones rojos rozaban la frente y la punta de la nariz. Aquel chico le hizo pensar en su amigo de Los Ángeles, Derek, ya que ambos impregnaban despreocupación a su entorno y apariencia. Vestía unos pescadores hechos de jeans de color verde musgo, bolsillos grandes y holgados, zapatillas blancas que estaban sucias por la tierra mojada y también se veían viejas, no llevaba calcetas y una camisa holgada, con un agujero por el lado derecho de su abdomen, mangas cortas y también verde. A Kathie le pareció curioso que entre todos los hombres lobos que ha visto (Jacob, Jackson y Richard), él sea el único que conocía que era delgado, aunque si mantenía la alta altura.

-Mi nombre es Oliver Wood y tengo 16 años… y si, soy un hombre lobo como estos dos idiotas sin cerebros que conseguí como amigos. – Fue su presentación mientras extendía su mano. – Es un placer conocerte.

-¡Oye Oliver! – Se quejaron los aludidos mientras Rosa sólo se reía.

-Kathie Swan. – Aceptando estrechar su mano, sonreía levemente por el alivio de que no la desprecie. – El placer es mío.

-Oliver, no deberías ser tan bueno con ella. – Le regañó Richard, ganándose que Rosa lo golpee en la cara con su manzana, que se rompió como si el chico fuese de hierro. – Idiota, me ensuciaste. – Buscando una servilleta.

-Te lo merecías. – Sacándole la lengua.

-Me gusta conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas… eso es algo que deberías aprender, Richard. – Comentó Oliver para luego tomar de su gaseosa.

Luego hubo un silencio que sólo era rotó por los cubiertos al pescar la comida, la atmosfera era intensa e incómoda para la opinión de Kathie, quien trataba de pensar que contar sin parecer estúpida, ni mucho menos delante de Richard… cero, estaba sin creatividad.

-Oye Kathie. – Dio millones de ovaciones a Rosa en su mente al oírla hablar. – ¿Te has metido ya a una clase extra programática?

-No. – Negando con la cabeza, no había pensado mucho en eso por culpa de los deberes, su vida complicada de adolescente que se relacionaba los vampiros y por su transmutación. – Es una lastima que aquí no tengan karate o judo… ¡Ni aikido! – Golpeando la mesa por su frustración. – ¿Cómo voy a mantenerme como campeona nacional si no práctico?

-Pues entonces… ¿Por qué no te unes a música? – Le propuso llena de emoción. – Formamos una banda y somos casi independientes y famosos.

-¿Casi? – Alzando una ceja.

-Lo seremos por completo cuando tengamos contrato con una disquera. – Le explicó como lo más obvio del mundo. – Nos hace falta una vocalista mujer para algunas de nuestras canciones… yo no puedo ya que no logro los tonos altos de Jackson o de la música… ¿Cantas bien?

Kathie sonrió con arrogancia, esa era una pregunta REALMENTE estúpida para ella.

-No me gusta presumir… a quien engaño, me fascina. – Muerde de su manzana. – Soy mejor cantante que todos ustedes juntos.

Y Jackson se rió divertido al oír tal comentario con esa sonrisa en los labios de su amiga, se ve que ella se estaba recuperando y eso le alegró.

-Dame esos cinco. – Dijo elevando su mano derecha.

Kathie chocó las manos y compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

Las clases habían acabado.

En la sala de música estaban Richard, Rosa, Oliver, Jackson y ella, tal parece que los tres lobos y la chica eran los únicos miembros. Se preguntó también por qué la habitación lucía desolada, incluso había con suerte siete asientos y tres mesas… parece que sólo eran ocupados por ellos.

El profesor encargado de la banda se había aparecido y Kathie juró que estaba ante una especie de dios griego… ¡Estaba para violárselo!

Alto, cursaba alrededor de los 30 años, pero no se le notaba mucho, su cuerpo de color chocolate estaba muy bien trabajado, tenía un poco de barba que lo hacía ver más atractivo, labios rosa bien claro que reflejaban una sonrisa traviesa que le aseguraba que no era un good boy, si le había parecido intrigantes los ojos de Oliver, los de este hombre ganaban con ese brillo tan claro que era difícil definir si eran verdes o azules y su cabello castaño y liso, lo llevaba corto, un poco despeinado, le llegaba por arriba de su cuello, orejas y por sus cejas. Vestía unos pantalones de tela de color negro, chaqueta de saco del mismo color y con una camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y con botones de arriba desabrochados, mostrando un poco de la manzana prohibida.

-Sí… no eres la primera que piensa igual. – Le susurró Rosa al oído al ver su expresión. – Es todo un Adonis.

-Lo he notado. – Dejó escapar en un largo suspiro.

-¿Y quien es este corderito? – Preguntó el profesor ampliando su traviesa sonrisa y acercándose a ella, colocándola más nerviosa.

-Es Kathie Swan, pensaba unirse al club. – Presentó Oliver con su vista en unas partiduras.

-Puede unirse, ¿Verdad profesor William?

-Sólo si pasa la audición. – Susurró con intriga al ver la pequeña expresión de enfado que reflejó Jackson por un par de segundo en el momento que él tocó los hombros de Kathie… que divertido serán las cosas.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema en cantar. – Aseguró entre feliz y sonrojada por tener a ese hombre tan cerca.

Había elegido como canción una música pop con algo de rock y se colocó a unos metros delante de una batería. Al oír el Play, suspiró hondo y espero su turno. Cantó con tanta energía, corazón y potencia que atrapó a su audiencia (aunque Richard no lo quería admitir), era como un domador de serpiente que despertaba a sus reptiles al tocar la flauta. Estaba demostrando que tenía el talento para ser la mujer más famosa del mundo en la industria de la farándula.

Al terminar, Rosa aplaudió realmente emocionada, William y Jackson aplaudieron con menos entusiasmo, Oliver sólo sonrió y Richard gruño porque admitía que era buena.

-Felicidades señorita Swan, esta dentro. – Le felicitó William. – Ahora la banda esta completa.


End file.
